As Love Falls
by Lady Manami
Summary: She is the daughter of a celebrity chef and a dotting mother, the granddaughter of a famous spiritualist, and the older sister to a bratty brother. Higurashi Kagome, a recent grad, thought she accepted a job as a social worker at a prestigious company. She wished she did her research, because she didn't intend to follow in her grandfather's foot steps to be a Spiritual Worker! R&R!
1. Prologue

**As Love Falls**

**Prologue**

**The Interview  
**

* * *

A happy tone was vibrating from a smiling woman typing away on her computer. Her nimble fingers were fast and precise as they flew over the thin keyboard. The woman was a sight to behold with her dark hair that hung to her mid thigh and with even bangs that split elegantly down the middle, revealing four delicate lines in the center of her forward in the semblance of a cross.

Smooth, unblemished ivory skin was complemented by her soulful brown irises. The soft amethyst color eye shadow she wore enhanced her brown irises that was accentuated further by her long dark lashes. The woman always seem to carry an air of mystery and strength about her. It was no wonder her co-workers and employees admired her from both afar and near.

All in all, Midoriko was a striking woman who caught many people's eye. Some sparked with interest and others with envy, but Midoriko took it all with a grain of salt. Letting out a happy sigh, the dark haired woman stretched her back and arms as she happily reviewed her work. She was aware to make sure none of her employees were around to pry through her office, which walls were made up of thick glass, essentially creating a rather soundproof room. The information she had displayed on her screen was not meant for human eyes. She was thankful she moved her desk by the window so that the back of her computer screen faced her employees and intern's cubicles.

Midoriko usually completed special cases like the one in front of her in the privacy of her own home, but since she was running behind on her cases she figured she could work on some during her lunch break at work. Most of her cases were easy to handle, but every now and again she would get that one special case that required more attention and focus. And such a case arrived two days ago.

Now that she was caught up, Midoriko could now draw her attention onto the case that needed the most work. It was client initialed U.S., and she was mildly impressed with his file. It was rather long and disturbing to say the least. Midoriko knew she would have her hands full with this client just from his picture alone, his smug smirk and challenging irises told her as much.

The head S.W. smirked at the challenge presented to her. It wouldn't be the first time she dealt with a difficulty and challenging client.

"I have a feeling you're not going to be as compliant as your older brother." Midoriko muttered to herself, her words laced with some amusement and challenge. Midoriko was confident in her abilities to handle the toughest cases sent her way from her superiors. She was aiming to climb up the ranks, and join the council someday very soon, but until that time came the woman was going to keep working hard towards her goal.

A soft knock from her door came, and her secretary appeared. "Hotaru-san, you're one o'clock appointment is here early. Would you like for me to send Higurashi-san in now?" Midoriko hummed in thought before deciding to get the interview over with sooner rather than later. She gave the potential interviewee credit for arriving twenty minutes before schedule. If there was one thing Midoriko appreciated most it was punctuality.

"Send her in now." Midoriko announced with a small smile. She waited until her secretary left before saving her cases, and logging out of her special program on her computer. She would review U.S.'s case later on tonight where she wouldn't be interrupted. The dark haired woman had an appeal case already in mind for her new client.

As she straighten herself up a little before her interviewee arrived, Midoriko retrieved Higurashi-san's file. The young woman was fresh out of college with her degree in Social Work, so working for a firm like hers would no doubt make her growing resume stand out from others. She assumed the young graduate would want to work here for a year or two to gain experience before moving up in the world.

The woman's grades were impressive along with her extracurricular activities. If her grades weren't impressive enough, the young woman's reference letters did the job. Midoriko thought she would fit right in with the company for many reasons. A smile spread across her lips as she looked up from the file, and saw Higurashi walking through her door. She swiftly took in the young woman's appearance. It was just as she expected, beautifully polished.

"Ah, Higurashi-san, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Midoriko greeted warmly as she stood up to shake the young woman's slim hand. The moment her skin made contact with the other woman's, Midoriko felt a strong spark of spiritual energy crackled against her skin, forcing their hands apart. Higurashi brought her startled azure irises to the older woman, and laughed out loud in nervousness. "Sorry about that, sometimes it happens." She said nervously, hoping that minor mishap didn't affect her chances of working here.

Midoriko, however, felt her eyes narrowed marginally in recognition of the small incident, and a tiny knowing smirk spread on her lips. She had a feeling she was going to get along very well with Higurashi. The young graduate just didn't know it yet. Taking their seats, Midoriko crossed her legs and leaned casually into her seat. She exuded an air of ease and confidence while Higurashi was stiff and uncomfortable despite her efforts to remain unnerved by the interview process.

For a full minute, Midoriko just watched Higurashi carefully. Her brown irises were reading every expression that crossed the young graduate's face. When she was satisfied, the head S.W. sat upright and opened Higurashi's file. She scanned through it briefly before bringing her piercing, soulful gaze to her interviewee.

"Your college transcript is very exceptional, as well as your hours of volunteer work at varies shelters for women and children." Midoriko began with an air of professionalism, and she saw Higurashi-san let out a pleased smile. The anxiety was still present in her azure orbs, but it made the woman relax just a little bit.

"Thank you, Hotaru-sama. Helping people is something I love to do." Higurashi stated as calmly as she could muster as Midoriko asked her varies questions about her experiences and skill sets, and before they knew it fifteen minutes had passed by. The end of the interview was upon them and Midoriko was ready to close the meeting.

"From your resume, reference letters, and college transcripts I believe you will make a great addition to the company, but unfortunately you are overqualified for the position you seek." Midoriko told her bluntly. The corners of her lips twitched slightly as she tried to suppress her smile. She clearly saw the crestfallen expression on the young woman's face, but she knew there wasn't much disappointment. It seem the graduate received the same response before from other interviews in the past. It was difficult getting a job straight out of college, but it was not impossible.

"However, I do believe I have another position that will put your _skills_ to better use, and allow you to help people." Midoriko knew her proposal caught the young woman's attention, because her irises widen in curiosity and interest. "I'll take it!" The younger woman blurted out eagerly as she stood up from her seat to bow in gratitude.

Midoriko smiled before standing to show her new employee out. "Nara-san, will give you the necessary paperwork to fill out so we can get you started as soon as possible. The sort of position you will fill is unlike any other in this department. I will be training you personally and overlooking your progress here. I hope you don't mind some field work." Higurashi nodded in understanding as excitement washed over her.

"Be here Monday at six sharp!" Midoriko waved before returning to her office.

As Midoriko went back to work she thought back to her new hire. The dark haired woman was excited and for good reason too. She had a really good feeling about Higurashi Kagome. The twenty one year old was unlike many of the other people she has interviewed in the past two weeks. This young graduate was the person she was looking for, and it seem fate was playing her hand in her favor.

She hasn't seen anyone with such strong and pure spiritual energy in a very long time. Midoriko was certain Higurashi would fit right in, especially considering her family background. Her grandfather was a strong monk, and just from her surname alone she knew Kagome came from a long line of monks and priestesses.

Towards the end of the day, Midoriko packed up and met with her secretary. "Mei-chan, I want you to distribute these cases to these four. I've already assigned each case to the appropriate S.W. and I expect them to be completed and closed within the month." Midoriko explained, knowing Mei will deliver her message to her special workers.

"I've decided to share the load around here. I'll be too focus on this new case I have anyway." The older woman added. Mei nodded in understanding.

"If anyone can appeal this case and win, it will be you Midoriko-sama." Mei booster proudly. It was clear to anyone that Mei admired her boss.

Midoriko appreciated the confidence Mei had in her. "Thank you, Mei-chan. I'm hoping this case will be my ticket into the Council." She gushed happily and Mei nodded in agreement. "I haven't read his entire case file yet, but I've heard rumors about him from the other departments. He has quite a notorious reputation behind him." Midoriko nodded in agreement. "It won't be easy, but I know I can win this appeal." The dark haired beauty winked playfully before waving farewell and heading home.

There was a lot of work to do tonight and it wasn't as if she needed much sleep anyway.

Sleep didn't matter when you were the head spiritual worker at Shikon &amp; Co.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, I have a new story that I had to put up. Let me know if you like it, and would like to read more. This story will be different from my other stories. It's going to be fun with medium drama, and some humor. There will be a lot of love interests for Kagome along the way, too. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Read and Reivew**

**Lady Manami**


	2. Chapter 1: What's in a name?

**As Love Falls**

**Chapter One**

**What's in a name?  
**

* * *

The excitement that was bubbling up inside Kagome just couldn't be contained. As soon as the twenty one year old exited the building of her new job she let out a scream of joy and happiness. She didn't care if people were staring at her like she was crazy, and giving her strange looks regarding her sanity, but she finally got a job and at a prestigious company no less! It was almost unheard of getting a real job with real benefits just six months after graduating, and all on your own, too.

Kagome brought her glistening azure colored irises up to the sky to give her thanks and praise to Kami with her hands clasped tightly in front of her, her bracelet chiming slightly at the motion. She would have kneel on the ground if it weren't for the fact that she was wearing a skirt and sheer stockings.

"Thank you for this job, Kami-sama. You never let me down." Kagome whispered out gratefully before closing her eyes in a moment of silence. She was finally going to live her dream as a Social Worker helping women and children. The dark hair beauty couldn't wait to tell her family and friends the good news.

In Kagome's mind, nothing could ruin this moment for her. The new hired opened her eyes, and prepared to head home to the Shrine to tell her family the good news. In her haste, she accidentally ran into someone. She ran into the hard body of a stranger before pushing off, and landing on her rear end on the cement floor. Kagome winched sharply, and groaned in dismay while rubbing her throbbing bottom. One eye was closed in her apparent pain while the other glanced up to see who she ran into.

She was met with the scowling face of a young man who looked both irritated and mildly surprised at her. Kagome grew irritated to the fact that he wasn't offering to help her up. Some gentleman he was.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Kagome apologized none too sincerely as she gathered herself up. She didn't get a response from the man, and awkwardly stared at him, thinking he would at least say something. The guy scowled lightly in response, "Obviously." Kagome furrowed her brows at his sarcastic response to her.

It wasn't until he raised a black brow at her that Kagome noticed that he seem to glow for some odd reason. Thinking that it was a trick of the sunlight, Kagome tilted her head to the side to get a better look at him.

"Are you really glowing right now?" Kagome asked him bluntly, and immediately her eyes grew wide in astonishment. Her cheeks blushed a dark red in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. She often did this without thinking, and it seemed she must have offended him because his eyes widen even further. It indicated to her that it was time for her to leave, and fast.

"I got to go, sorry for running into you, BYE!" Kagome stated in a rush before speed walking away down the block. She didn't dare to turn around to see if he was watching her go, but from the inkling feeling of someone staring daggers into her back was more than an incentive to keep on going. That guy had an attitude problem.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Kagome muttered underneath her breath as she waited for the bus at the station. She was clearly still embarrassed.

_"Although he was pretty handsome," _Kagome thought to herself with a small, girly smile. She giggled to herself before shaking that thought from her mind.

"No sense worrying about it. What are the chances of me seeing him again?" Kagome told herself with a wistful shake of her head. The sounds of the upcoming bus alerted Kagome to its arrival. She boarded the bus and paid her fare before taking a seat in the back of the bus.

Kagome's life was pretty average in some aspects. She grew up on a Shrine in Tokyo with a loving family. Her parents were just as in love with one another as they were when they first met as sweethearts in high school. Her little brother, Souta, was just as annoying as the day he was born, and her grandfather was just as senile as he was the day she learned what the term _senile_ meant. Kagome had been eight years old when she looked up the term her father often used to describe grandfather behind his back, and young Kagome had to agree with her father.

Life was good for Kagome, and she often felt that Kami-sama himself was watching over her with all the good fortunes that came her way. She had a comfortable life that many people did not have, and she was grateful for it. It seem Kami-sama didn't only bless her with a loving family, but also with great and loyal friends. Some of the best times of Kagome's life was during high school, and then college. She's met a lot of long time friends due to her helping and charismatic nature.

Thinking back on her memories of the past four years at college brought a smile on Kagome's lips. It wasn't until she felt herself being stared at did she glance around to find people staring at her openly, but once she saw their curious gazes they immediately looked away, embarrassed. Kagome blushed in embarrassment before averting her gaze out the window. She supposed she should be used to the stares by now, but the young woman knew she wouldn't be.

A teenage girl bravely walked up to her, and nervously caught her attention. Kagome raised a brow before glancing at the pen and paper in her shaky hands.

"May I please have your autograph, Higurashi-san!" The girl exclaimed quite loudly due to her nerves, and was painfully red in the face.

Kagome smiled somewhat awkwardly before nodding her head in consent as she took the pen and paper from the teen. No matter how many times people came up to her to ask for her signature, Kagome will never get used to it.

"Sure, what's your name?" Kagome asked softly as she wrote her signature in neat script before writing sweet words of encouragement.

The girl smiled brightly, and her chocolate irises lit up in joy, "My name is Sora!" Kagome smiled at the excitement in her tone as she finished her words, and brought the pen and paper back to her. Kagome was startled at the sight that beheld her as soon as she looked up. It seemed during her short time of signing for Sora, everyone who wanted a signature gathered behind her with their own pen and makeshift papers.

Kagome sweat dropped before politely smiling at them. Even after nearly ten years, she still didn't know how to handle these situations, so she would often just signed for people if time permitted it. She was trying to learn how to say 'no' sometimes, but found it difficult when they had such excitement in their eyes.

"Whose next?" She asked with uncertainty, and soon after her question, people threw their pens and papers towards her eagerly.

Kagome inwardly signed.

What did she expect?

After all, she was the granddaughter of a senile priest, who just so happened to be _very_ famous.

* * *

Kagome got off at her stop that was just in front of the Sunset Shrine's steps. Kagome waved lightly at the people who still remained on the bus. They were watching her through the window with wide smiles as they waved their freshly autographed papers in the air. Kagome saw them off as the bus drove off finally. She massaged her left wrist as it throbbed achingly.

To Kagome, signing autographs was the most tedious thing in the world, especially when it was in bulks. Kagome thought it was slightly ridiculous that people wanted _her_ autograph. She wasn't even famous for doing anything. Her grandfather was the one with the talent, and in the lime light most of the time. Their family had become famous by association due to their surname. She supposed it ran in the family, because her father was also well known for his upscale and homey restaurants, and his many special appearances on cooking shows. The Higurashi men sure had a niche for reality TV, and she was certain her bratty little brother wanted to follow in their star studded foot steps.

As Kagome continued to massage her aching left wrist, she ascended up the long and narrow steps to her home. After three minutes she was finally at the top, and was greeted by her mother. The older woman was sweeping the front yard of dust and the occasional trash left by tourists and visitors.

It was the beginning of September, which meant that fall will be fast approaching. In another month or two the leaves would be turning colors and dragonflies would be dancing in the air. The bell crickets were already chirping during the early evenings. The Autumn season was also significant to the Higurashi household, because Kagome's birthday was at the ending of October.

"Kagome, welcome home. How was the interview?" Higurashi-san asked with hopeful hazel irises.

Kagome let out a wide smile as she spread her arms wide open and exclaimed, "I got the job!" The older woman screamed for joy, dropping the straw broom, and swiftly went to hug her daughter tightly. "I knew you would get it!" She stated knowingly as she brushed her daughter's dark hair from her face.

"I know, but after so many months of nothing I was starting to lose hope." Kagome revealed softly, her eyes becoming somber as she recalled months of interviews and no offers. The summer had been especially hard due to the hot temperature and high humidity. Kagome shook the memories from her mind before searching around the yard for her grandfather.

"Where's grandpa?" Kagome questioned with raised brows.

Higurashi-san laughed softly before pointing to the shed in the back. "He's going through the shed. He has an event this weekend, and he wants to show off some of the family's heirlooms to his beloved fans." She explained with a small shrug.

"He should take the shed with him, it's an heirloom of itself." Kagome joked, but her words held truth to them. Her mother laughed before going back to sweeping.

Kagome made her way to the shed to greet her grandfather. She saw the shed door open, and loud rustling inside, along with the occasional grunt or intrigued hum. Kagome entered the shed and saw the mess he made. She just hoped she didn't get stuck cleaning up after him this time.

"Grandpa, I'm back." She greeted with amused eyes. Her voice startled her grandfather, and he turned around with a quickness, his hand hovering over his heart. His expression was one of surprise and fear before he sent her a disapproving glare.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." He accused loudly, making Kagome laugh.

"I thought you would have _sensed_ my presence." Kagome countered with narrowed eyes as she openly challenged his spiritual abilities, not that she doubted him because she's had some first hand experiences with her old man's abilities. She just liked to ruffle up his old feathers.

"I'll give it to you that you've become quite graceful over the years. A far cry from how you used to be as a child, always falling everywhere, and over your own two feet, too." Grandfather stated with a shake of his head as he continued to search for some more heirlooms to share with his upcoming audience.

Kagome blushed at his words, and stuck out her tongue at him when his back was turned. Yes, she was still clumsy as earlier proved, but it didn't compare to her younger years. She came a long way from back then.

"I saw that." Grandfather muttered with disinterest as he examined an old scroll. "I suggest you keep your appendage where it belongs least you find it missing?" He cautioned with a grin that looked humorous.

Now, that creep Kagome out. She smiled innocently at him before leaving him alone in the shed. She valued her tongue and limbs. She would tell him about her new job later at dinner. As Kagome made her way into her modest home, the smell of dinner assaulted her nose. She hummed in anticipation of the meal her father was cooking. She drifted into the kitchen and saw the tall man hovering over the stove with Souta by his side, his star pupil. The thirteen year old was listening intently at their father's instruction and words of wisdom.

It was Souta's dream to become a famous chef and open up a chain of restaurants, and who better to teach him the ropes than their own father? Their father owned five of Tokyo's finest restaurants and two bed and breakfast nooks. Although their father wasn't as famous worldwide like their grandfather was there were a lot of people who recognized him on the streets. In the culinary world he was well known and highly respected for his cooking skills and charisma. Her father was in the works of having another cooking show next year, and appearing as a judge in an American cooking show.

"Dinner smells amazing." Kagome drooled slightly as she peered over Souta's shoulder to see what they were cooking. She saw a pot of miso soup with mussels simmering on a burner while the others held pans and pots that cooked crab sauce, tofu, white rice, chirashi sushi, broccoli, and black cod.

Kagome's mouth began to water without shame at the upcoming five course meal, and her fingers twitched minutely with the temptation to grab a piece of sushi from one of the plates. She wondered what they were making for dessert tonight.

"Kagome, you can't touch the food yet!" Souta scolded as he swatted her hand with his wooden spoon. Kagome yelped painfully as the wooden spoon landed on her aching left hand. She whined childishly as she cradled her injured hand to her chest.

"Souta, why are you so mean?" Kagome questioned with watery eyes, but her fake tears had no effect on him anymore as he glared at her sternly.

"And why are you so unsanitary?" He countered, and when he saw her eyes widen in offense he smirked.

"You just came from outside, and I bet you didn't even wash your hands yet." Souta stated knowingly as he folded his hands across his chest. "You would have been fired in my restaurant for your insolence." Souta informed her while sticking out his tongue.

"As if I want to work with you." Kagome humphed out, and turned her attention to her laughing father. He paused his laughter upon her fierce glare, and turned around to cough to cover it up.

"Kagome, your brother's right." Keito chimed with a small smile. "He knows best." He added with a wink to his son. Souta winked back before turning back to the food.

Kagome glared at Souta's head before ignoring him.

"I got the job, Dad." Kagome decided to announce with a proud smile. Keito grinned from ear to ear at the news.

"Congrats, when do you start?" He asked curiously as he turned off the burner for the vegetables.

"On Monday I have training." She replied distractedly while trying to steal a piece of sushi as Souta focused on turning the fish.

"This calls for a celebration then!" Keito exclaimed loudly as he dug into his special cabinet and pulled out a sleek bottle of sweet wine. Kagome paused her actions of eating the piece of sushi she just stole to look towards her father. The meat she held in her hand fell back into the frying pan at his proclamation. Souta shot her a dirty look as he caught the piece of fish falling onto the stove.

"Nee-chan, get away!" Souta gritted out as he pushed her away from his sanctuary.

Kagome didn't pay him any mind as she walked towards her father with sparkly eyes, her hands clasped together in front of her chest, missing the sweet chime her bracelet usually made when she did the familiar motion.

"Really, I get to taste the sweet wine?" Kagome asked with high hopes. Kagome wasn't a stranger to alcohol since she had her first drink last year when she became of drinking age, but it was rare that she could indulge in fine wine with her family.

Keito nodded with confidence as his own azure irises took on the same look that appeared in his daughter's starry eyes. "Of course, this is a big deal for you considering it is your first real job, and we have to celebrate it!" Keito boaster with a grin.

As the men finished preparing dinner, the Higurashi family enjoyed a night of delicious food that consisted of miso soup with mussels, tofu with crab sauce, chirashi sushi, miso glazed black cod with sautéed broccoli, and for dessert Souta presented his second attempt at yuzu crème brûlée. There was also sweet wine, and laughter around the table.

This is what Kagome's life consisted of on a near daily basis. It wasn't until the end of dinner that Grandfather had an announcement for the family. He stood up from his seat and coughed into his hand to clear his throat.

He brought his dark irises to each member of his family before starting, "Family, as you all know I have an event this coming weekend. I will be displaying the Higurashi family heirlooms for my audience to view during the hour intermission. I have chosen our ancestor's Pilgrim's Staff, the legendary Demon-Bone Boomerang, the Beads of Subjugation, and the Sacred Longbow of Mount Azusa." The family stared at the elderly man with wide eyes.

"You're seriously going to take the most valuable heirlooms we have to the event?" Souta asked with a raised brow. His hazel irises were skeptical. "Aren't you afraid that someone might steal them?" He asked right after, being the practical one out of the family. He saw his grandfather stiffen at the absurd idea, his bushy gray eyebrows furrowing deeply at the question.

"Of course not! Our family heirlooms will be kept safe in glass casings with alarms." He replied firmly, causing Souta to stare at him with distrust. He knew long ago that his grandfather was gaga. He was going to run the risk of their most valued heirlooms getting stolen.

"I agree with Souta, Grandpa. What if someone manages to steal the heirlooms?" Kagome questioned with a small frown. She wasn't attached to the heirlooms like her grandfather was, but she didn't think he would choose the most valuable ones to display.

Grandfather's right eyebrow began to tick in irritation at his grand-children's pessimistic attitudes. Didn't they think he would have proper security to ensure the heirlooms were kept safe?

"Listen, I'm displaying the heirlooms and they will be kept safe." He gritted out firmly before he deadpanned when his grandchildren began to pick at the remaining food on their plates. It was clear they didn't hear a word he just said. He turned his heated glare to his son.

"Keito, your children need discipline. I've been telling you this for years. Let me have a week with them, and I'll have them straighten out." Grandfather suggested with an evil glint in his eyes. The grandchildren heard his words then, and immediately snapped their frightened gazes to their father.

"Dad, please don't!" They pleaded in unison.

Keito laughed awkwardly before glancing over to his wife. It was clear he didn't like confrontation.

"Uh, Seiko," He called out to the brown haired woman for help. Seiko sighed before turning to her father-in-law. "I have a better idea. Why not let the children assist you during your event?" Seiko suggested with a smile, and she didn't miss the displeased groans from her two children.

Grandfather's eyes widen at the idea. "A perfect idea, Seiko. It will be all the more special considering that it will be my last event." At the news, everyone froze in shock. Kagome was the first to snap out of her stupor. "You're retiring?" The twenty one year old asked with surprise. She knew he would have to retire someday, but she didn't think it would be so soon.

"Yes, my dear, I am getting older and from what you saw earlier I am slowly losing my abilities." Grandfather confessed sadly. "It seems my powers are slowly being transferred to one of you two brats." He pointed out with narrowed eyes as he glanced over to his grandchildren. Both of them possessed a good amount of spiritual energy, especially his granddaughter.

"But how can that be?" Kagome asked with pure curiosity. "Shouldn't your powers go to Dad then?" Kagome added as an after thought while taking another bite of her dessert. Keito shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't blessed with my father's spiritual abilities. It tends to skip a generation or two. I took after your grandmother." He explained easily, and it was clear that it didn't bother him one bit that he wasn't spiritually adept.

"Unfortunately, my poor deprived son did not possess an ounce of spiritual energy in him." Keito deadpanned at his father's description of him. He was so dramatic at times.

"But luckily for us, you two were blessed. Our family comes from a long line of powerful priests and priestesses dating back to the Feudal Era." Grandfather informed them proudly.

Kagome and Souta glanced wearily at one another, each sharing the same thoughts. They never experienced anything out of the ordinary that warranted any concern. Sure, they could see spirits from time to time, but they couldn't even do half the things their grandfather could do. It was the reason why he was so famous in Tokyo, and in other parts of the world. Their grandfather used to travel all over the city exorcising evil or restless spirits from people's lives when he was young. He eventually build up a credible reputation that spread far and near.

It wasn't until he was approached by a television producer to film his own TV series that ended up doing extremely well. It exploded his popularity to the masses. Even today the networks on television still play reruns of his entire series titled, _Higurashi_. Kagome appeared throughout the series as a little girl at the tender age of four years old and well into her pre-teens, which is why so many people recognized her face.

Whoever saw the show, practically watched her grow up. Souta had been a new born when the show was into its fourth season. She had been eight years old at the time of Souta's birth. The show continued on for another four years before Grandfather decided the eighth season will be his last. He wanted to focus on his next project, which was holding events such as live seminars to teach people who wanted to learn how to become more spiritually adept, and how to protect themselves from evil spirits.

The people already trusted her grandfather from his already known reputation, the show just built up that trust even further. He's been holding seminars all over the country and different parts of the world for nearly ten years now. It was truly hard to believe that he was retiring for good now.

"So, what is your next project?" Kagome asked with suspicious orbs, not fully believing he was retiring just yet. There must be a reason he was moving on from hosting seminars now. He probably had another project in the works somewhere.

Grandfather chuckled at her question. "Nothing at all," He told her simply. "Absolutely nothing." He added as he took his seat and took a sip from his tea cup. He didn't blame his family for not believing in his retirement. He was also working on something.

"Well, I'm glad you're retiring Grandpa. What are you going to do to fill up your time?" Souta asked casually. He was leaning on his arm and fighting his sleep. It was getting late and he had school tomorrow, unfortunately.

"I plan on doing some traveling for once to do some spiritual cleansing to different temples of the world. Afterwards, I'll get to watch you two grow up until the last of my days approaches." Grandfather told him with a peaceful smile on his lips, a dramatic tone to his words that made his family sweat dropped.

"I can only pray that I get to see my only granddaughter get married and with children before then." He sighed dramatically. Kagome was caught in surprise at his wishes for her, chocking on the wine she was just sipping. Her eyes teared up and her face turned a deep red as she tried to gasp for air. Seiko quickly went over to her, and patted her back with scared irises.

Keito worriedly scrambled to his baby girl, and pulled at his dark hair while his azure irises were wide in worry. "Should I call for an ambulance?" He asked in near panic as Kagome continued to chock, and he pulled out his cellphone ready to dial the ambulance. Seiko rolled her eyes at his overreaction.

"No, she'll be fine in a minute." She told him confidently and within a minute, Kagome was able to breath normally again. When she was able to give her lungs efficient oxygen she brought her blood shot eyes over to her senile grandfather.

"I'm still too young to even think about marriage and children. I just got my first job for crying out loud!" Kagome asserted firmly as her chest heaved heavily, taking in much needed air for her still burning lungs. Grandfather stared at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I wasn't saying to get married now and have children, but it would be nice to see that happen within the next five years. I'm not going to be around forever, you know." He told her with a teasing grin. "I can even help you find a proper suitor. I've met a lot of people during my years, and I know some fine young men who would be more than happy to date you." Kagome rolled her eyes and let out an embarrassed groan.

"No, thank you, Grandpa." Kagome told him firmly before getting up to help clear the table. "You know, it isn't a bad idea for you to start dating again, Kagome." Seiko commented with a twinkly in her eyes. Kagome only blushed at the direction of the conversation.

"Mom, pleaseee." Kagome groaned in dismay as she walked to the kitchen to get away from her prying family.

As Kagome washed the dishes and said her good night's she went up to her bedroom to retire. It was almost eleven and she was exhausted from the day. Combing her long dark hair, Kagome stared at her reflection as she thought about the conversations at dinner. It's not like she didn't want to date anyone, it was just awkward for her. She's had two long term boyfriends during high school and college. Each relationship didn't last in the end due to reasons she didn't want to recall at the moment. Her last relationship lasted nearly three years before they broke it off during her junior year of college.

Kagome hasn't really thought about dating much nowadays. She had been focused on graduating with tops grades, and then upon graduation finding a decent job as a social worker. Her thoughts wondered back to the handsome, but silent guy from earlier. She felt her face heat up from embarrassment for bumping into him, but then she recalled his piercing onyx irises and dark raven hair. He was considerably lighter than she was in skin tone, and it drew a beautiful contrast with his dark features. He was a few feet taller than her with a lean and slight muscular built.

Kagome giggled as her stomach fluttered with butterflies. She clasped her hands onto her blushing cheeks, and shook her head wistfully, causing her long tendrils to sway with the motion.

"I wonder who he was, and if I'll ever see him again?" Kagome thought wistfully before sighing and heading to bed. Tomorrow was Friday, and she had to help Grandfather prepare for his event on Saturday afternoon. They had to make sure everything was ready for his big day.

As Kagome snuggled into her blankets she imaged all the possibilities to come with her new job.

* * *

**A/N: So, the purpose of this chapter is for you all to get a sense of who Kagome is and her quirky personality. I wanted to give you all an insight into her family life. So, in case some people were confused I'll provide a timeline of important hallmarks of Kagome's childhood and life so far. **

**Born on October 30, 1992**

**Age 4- Grandfather Higurashi signed a contract for his TV show. **

**Age 8- Souta was born, and the show was in its fourth season.**

**Age 12- Grandfather decided the eight season of the his show will be its last. He then begins hosting seminars.**

**Age 15- Kagome starts High School.**

**Age 18- Kagome attends a four year to university.**

**Age 21- Kagome graduates from college with her degree in Social Work, and six months later she gets her first job at Shikon &amp; Co.**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **


	3. Chapter 2: The Finale

**As Love Falls**

**Chapter Two**

**The Finale**

* * *

Kagome stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, and her facial expression relayed her discomfort and frustration. The young woman smoothed out any wrinkles and removed any lint from her traditional priestess garbs. The white haori she wore had two slightly cut out sections at the upper arms and towards the bottom of her sleeves were spaced out red etchings, and placed over her chest was a simple red colored string tied in a simple bow. The high waist red hakama was securely tied a few inches from her bosom and it flared out more openly in the bottom, where her feet were covered by white socks and brown tong sandals. The garbs made the young woman feel slightly uncomfortable because she couldn't really move in it. It's been years since she had to wear the traditional garbs of a priestess.

Kagome gently worked on her hair again. She did her hair in a low ponytail that was held securely by a white ribbon. Kagome was frustrated at the two loops her hair did on the sides. They wouldn't stay with the rest of her hair, as if it had a will of its own, which was ridiculous.

Kagome blew out an air of frustration, making her bangs move with the action before deciding to give up on her hair. "If it wants to stay that way, then fine. I don't care anymore." Kagome gritted out with narrowed eyes as she walked away from the mirror and left her hair alone.

Kagome wondered how Souta was fairing. He was probably just as miserable as she was right now, but at least his outfit was much easier to move in and endure for the next six hours. The seminar was about to start in an hour and everything was as ready as can be, well except for Kagome, of course.

Kagome made her way out the women's bathroom and went to search for her Grandfather. As she made her way to his dressing room backstage, she caught a glimpse of the awaiting audience who were registering. Kagome's eyes widen slightly at how long the lines were. The crowd was going to be a huge one, and Kagome hoped she didn't get stage fright too badly. The dark haired woman could already feel her nerves getting frazzled.

"I'm only assisting." Kagome chanted to herself softly in order to reassure herself that she could and will do this for her old man. This seminar was special because it will be his last.

Turning the corner and walking towards her old man's dressing room, Kagome knocked thrice before his gruff voice approved her entrance. Her grandfather was sitting on the floor with prayer beads in his hands. He was praying before the event begins while Souta was sitting down with a bored expression on his sleepy face. Her brother wasn't accustom to waking up so early to prepare for a long day. They've been awake since six in the morning getting everything ready and themselves. It was nearly eleven thirty right now.

"Sis, how's the line?" Souta asked with some interest in a low voice.

Kagome smiled nervously as she played with her hands. "It's huge." She whispered, feeling her nerves rising again. She could already feel herself sweating. "I'm just glad I don't have to do any talking today." Kagome stated with relief, mindful to keep her voice low as her grandfather continued to pray.

Souta grinned at his sister's reply. "That's not what I've been hearing." He teased vaguely with a smug smirk on his face. Kagome's entire body stiffen at his words, and her azure irises narrowed dangerously at him.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome hissed out, and already she could feel her heart pounding in her chest at the insinuation. Souta snickered, causing his old man to open one eye to glare at him. "Souta, stop teasing your sister." He scolded with a frown.

Kagome visibly relaxed at his words. Her bratty little brother was just teasing her. "What a relief." Kagome muttered out with a deep sigh.

"I was going to tell Kagome the good news that she will be introducing me to the crowd today." Grandfather revealed with an amused look on his face as he closed his eyes to return to his prayer, leaving a shell shock Kagome. The twenty one year old stared wide eyed in disbelief at her grandfather. Her azure irises lit up with panic and her breathing hitched.

"W-what?" Kagome stuttered out in protest. "You want me to introduce you? You just said I had to assist you today, not talk!" Kagome pointed out with accusing eyes and furrowed brows.

"Plans change, Sis." Souta said calmly, clearly enjoying his sister's inner turmoil. He was glad he suggested to his grandfather that Kagome should introduce him instead of his assistant, Toushiro. The thirteen year old pointed out that it will be more special to have his _first_ grandchild do it, especially since the fans practically saw Kagome grow up. His grandfather loved the idea.

Kagome began to sweat more, causing her bangs and the back of her hairline to curl slightly due to the moisture. Kagome licked her drying lips as she focused her senses over her fast heart rate. "Why can't Toushiro introduce you?" Kagome tried again to persuade him from making her make a fool of herself in front of thousands of people. It didn't take much to make Kagome shy, heck, even her grandfather's fans who recognized her from the streets made her nervous. She could only imagine how she would fair on stage. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the crowd and in front of the millions of people who will be watching this afterwards from the recording.

Grandfather finished his prayer and stood up to reassure his granddaughter. "You'll do fine." He urged her with a nod. "It's my last event before I retire for good. It will mean a lot to me to have my granddaughter introduce me for my last show." Grandfather told her, his words carrying his unsaid emotions that he was truly sadden about this being his last event. It made Kagome feel obligated to do it now, despite her obvious terror of public speaking and stage fright.

Kagome sigh in acceptance. "I'll do it then." Kagome told him with fear still written on her face. "I'll try my best to not screw it up." She vowed with all her heart. Grandfather smiled warmly at her.

"I know you'll do well!" With that grandfather glanced at himself in the mirror, fixing his traditional garbs before heading out the door. "We are members of the Higurashi Clan. This is in our blood and we will make the best of it!" He prepped with excitement and reverence. "Now, let's go!" He shouted before charging forward to his beloved public.

~0~

The mic Kagome held in her hands shook hard from her nervousness. She was standing nearby the stage, waiting for the lights to dim to signal to the audience that it was time to start. She had five minutes before she went on stage to face the crowd. Earlier she went to the women's restroom to splash cold water on her face. It helped cool her down and wash the sweat away. It was pointless really since she was starting to sweat all over again. She prayed the crowd wouldn't be able to tell.

"Kagome-chan, three minutes until you go on." The producer reminded her as he scurried over to the next person. He was in a frenzy too since he had to make sure nothing went wrong this close to showtime. Kagome started to feel light headed when the lights started to flash thrice, warning the audience to take their seats.

"Kami-sama, please don't let me screw up." Kagome prayed hard. She saw the producer motion his arms for her to start moving on stage and she felt her feet moving on of their own accord. She took a deep breath before staring out into the audience, who upon her appearance on stage, began to cheer and clap in pleasant surprise. She even heard some people say they loved her. Their words made her blush.

She stood in the center of the stage where the white X mark was taped to the floor, indicating where she should stand. Kagome forced herself to smile, and bring the mic close to her lips. She was oddly comforted that she couldn't really see the entire crowd with the exception of the first five rows. Kagome waited until the audience paused their applause to speak, "H-hello everyo-one." She inwardly winced when she stuttered out her first two words. She was surprised and slightly comforted when the crowd responded in kind with a simple 'Hello Higurashi-san'. It felt like a conversation, but instead of one person it was with thousands of them.

Maybe if she thought about her speech as if she were having a conversation with someone then she could get through this in one piece. Kagome nodded her head with resolve as she pictured in her mind that was she talking to some of her best friends.

"I hope everyone is ready for today's event with my Grandfather. We've worked really hard to make sure today was perfect for you all." Kagome began with sincerity as she recalled all the hard work and long hours everyone put into making this event possible.

"Ever since I could remember, my grandfather has always been senile as you all have seen from his show throughout the years." This elicited laughs from the audience, and Kagome felt herself smiling. "Despite his questionable sanity, I knew I could always depend on my grandfather to scare away the bad dreams at night as a little girl who was afraid that demons were hiding in my closet or underneath my bed." The audience cooed as they recalled an episode where Grandfather had search her closet and warded off the demons with his powerful sutras, even though there weren't demons or evil spirits around.

"My grandfather had dedicated his life to helping people from all over the country and the world. He gave them the best gift in the world, in my opinion. He gave them a sense of peace and tranquility. Today when he told me I was going to introduce him, I didn't really want to because I am terrified of public speaking, if you can all believe that." Kagome told the crowd with a nervous smile, and closed eyes as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

The crowd applauded her courage for overcoming her fears, and ensuring her that she was doing just fine. "I love my Grandfather with all my heart, and I know these seminars he holds for you all is because he truly wants to encourage and help people further their dreams and spiritual abilities. This is why I am honored to introduce and welcome my Grandfather to you all," Kagome closed with a wide sincere smile on her lips as she gestured her right arm open towards her awaiting grandfather by the side of the stage.

The crow roared as Grandfather appeared on stage, and made his was towards Kagome. He enveloped her into a tight hug as he wiped a small tear from his left eye. It was clear he was overwhelmed with happiness and pride. With a wireless mic stationed to his robe, Grandfather pulled back and turned to the crowd.

"Everyone, please give my granddaughter another round of applause for conquering her stage fright for me." He instructed them in a fatherly tone and the large crowd complied more than willingly.

Kagome blushed a deep red, but a warm smile spread across her lips as she waved to the crowd before disappearing to the side stage. With her heart pounding loudly against her rib cage, Kagome finally settled down to enjoy the residing rush of adrenaline from her body. It was scary at first to have to stand and speak in front of all those people, but once she put it into her head to handle the speech as a conversation with one of her best friends, it went so much smoothly for her. It wasn't so bad now that she experienced it for herself and ended up in one piece.

She caught her brother staring at her with a pout, obviously displeased that she didn't choke on stage and embarrass herself. Kagome sent him an evil grin, and that look in her eyes made him stiffen in fear at her eventual retaliation.

"I won't be forgetting about this little brother." Kagome hissed at him with a smug, promising look in her irises. "I would sleep with one eye open if I were you." Kagome cautioned him with a cherry uplift to her tone before she poked him in the middle of his forehead before she left. She wouldn't be needed until midway into the seminar, so she had two hours to spare.

Kagome made her way out the building to get some fresh air. She felt oddly displaced with her traditional garbs on, because people were staring at her in either wonder or admiration. Kagome smiled sheepishly at the looks before hurrying to the park across the street to relax. As she searched for a spot, her eyes caught sight of a familiar head of raven hair on a guy from across the pond, sitting casually on the grass against an oak tree. For some odd reason her heart skipped a beat.

"There's no way it could be the same guy from the other day." Kagome muttered to herself in disbelief as she made her way down the park's path towards the beautiful body of water. She found a soft patch of green grass and settled herself down. She leaned back against the bark of the tree and enjoyed the warmth of Fall's breeze. It was nice against her warm skin, and Kagome fluttered her eyes closed for a moment to enjoy herself.

It wasn't long until the odd sensation of being stared at alerted Kagome to open her eyes. She found her azure irises staring across the pond to the guy again.

Startled, her breath caught in her throat when she found dark irises staring at her with some intensity. It made her nervous and an undeniably blush dusted across her cheeks. Maybe the guy didn't recognize her, which she felt torn about. A part of her wanted him to recall her and another part didn't want him to. Kagome received her answer when he suddenly turned his head away to stand up and leave.

Disappointment flooded through her and reflected within her blue depths as she stared at the pond water. A pair of ducks were causally swimming by, obviously a couple from their difference in color. Kagome frowned and felt petty for being jealous of a pair of ducks.

Maybe her mother and grandfather had been right the other night about her dating again. It wasn't like she needed to be with somebody, because she was perfectly capable of being happy while alone, but there were times where she missed going on dates and talking to someone with similar interests. Despite feeling awkward about dating again, Kagome wanted to try it again. Maybe this time around things will end well?

So consumed into her thoughts, she was abruptly pulled out from them when she felt someone approaching her. She turned her head and her eyes widen when she saw the guy walking towards her with purpose. She sat up straighter and wondered what he wanted with her. It was clear he knew she saw him coming towards her and Kagome noted that he still had the odd glow about him, although it wasn't as noticeable as last time. When he was three feet from her, he paused. Kagome noticed his hands were stuffed inside his pants pocket, and raised a curious brow at him. She was suspicion of him and was trying to figure out his intentions. So, he did remember her after all, how embarrassing. He probably wanted an apology for her offending him the other day.

Kagome was about to apologize when he pulled his right hand out from his pocket and dangled a blue beaded bracelet in front of her. Kagome's eyes widen in surprise before she observed the bracelet closely. It was a bracelet decorated with glass blue prayer beads with black kanji adorning each one, completing a prayer for protection and good fortune. It looked similar to the one her Grandfather gave her for her fifteenth birthday.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and let out a smile at the coincidence. "I have a bracelet similar to that one, what a coincidence!" Kagome stated with excitement, momentarily forgetting about her nervousness and suspicion of him, as she lifted her right wrist up for him to see the one encircling it, to only find it bare. Worry and fear crossed her face at her barren wrist, and the loss of her bracelet made Kagome's heart drop to her stomach.

"My bracelet, I lost my bracelet!" Kagome exclaimed in horror as she stood up in near panic while grabbing at her hair.

"I figured as much." A smooth voice stated knowingly, catching Kagome's attention as she brought her worry filled eyes to him in confusion.

"You figured what out?" She questioned with slightly narrowing eyes, clearly not liking his attitude. He smirked slightly and a certain smugness gleamed in his dark irises as he held up the bracelet in his hand once again.

"The other day you dropped this when you ran into me. I found it on the ground after you ran away, and I decided to pick it up on the off chance of ever seeing you again." The mystery man informed her, causing Kagome to blush heavily at the recall.

"Sorry about that!" Kagome told him while avoiding his dark gaze. "I suggest being more careful next time, _clumsy_." Kagome snapped her head to glare at him. She didn't like being called clumsy, even though she was a klutz, but still it didn't give him the right to call her that.

"Don't call me that." Kagome gritted out as she snatched her dangling bracelet from his hand. "I do have a name, and it's not clumsy." Kagome told him with irritation, and the mystery man only raised a brow, clearly amused. "Which would be then," He asked casually.

Kagome pouted slightly, inwardly grateful that her bracelet was returned safely, as she clasped her bracelet on her right wrist. Distracted from putting on her bracelet, Kagome automatically answered him. "It's Kagome," The raven haired woman informed him. She brought her azure irises back up to him, waiting for him to return the favor of introducing himself. The raven man only stared at her, his dark eyes lighting up slightly in amusement. Kagome clenched her jaw, figuring out that he wanted her to ask him for his name.

"Are you always this charming?" Kagome asked him with sarcasm as she leaned on one leg, popping out her hip to rest her arm on. Her azure irises were staring at him with mute interest at his aloof and stand offish personality so far.

The raven man shrugged his shoulders as he stared down at her. She was fairly short, reaching only his chest and dressed in those traditional clothing made her even more petite. He decided to tell her his name, if only because he found her interesting. "It's Sasuke."

At the sound of his name, Kagome tried it out for herself. It left her lips with ease and she found she liked it. "Well, Sasuke-san, thank you for returning my bracelet to me. I would have gone crazy if I had truly lost it." She told him with sincerity, and gave him a small bow to show her gratitude.

"You didn't even notice it was missing, so somehow I doubt you would have." Sasuke told her, purposefully trying to get her riled up, and he wasn't disappointed when she stiffen during her bow before standing upright with a quickness, her azure irises glaring angrily at him while a blush stained her cheeks.

"You're such a jerk, I hope you know that!" Kagome hissed out between clenched teeth. This Sasuke guy was seriously pissing her off with his attitude, and that smug smirk of his wasn't helping matters either.

"Are you an actual priestess or something?" Sasuke asked, swiftly changing topics and shifting Kagome's anger. "No, well, sort of. I grew up on a Shrine, so it's part of my family's long line of traditions." Kagome explained lightly, wondering if Sasuke ever saw her grandfather's show or if he even realized who she was. It wasn't often that she had to introduce herself to others since most people already knew her name and background. They either knew her as the famous priest's granddaughter or the daughter of celebrity chef, Higurashi Keito.

"Hm, so are you able to exorcise spirits and what not?" Sasuke asked with skepticism lacing his tone, and Kagome found herself suppressing a smile at his curiosity. "Maybe, maybe not." She told him with a teasing tone that slightly brighten his dark eyes up. It was clear she caught some of his interest.

"I assume you're working for the seminar across the street since your dressed in priestess clothing? I saw a huge line earlier. People were going on about a famous priest." Sasuke chatted causally.

"Yeah, I was the one who introduced him on stage." Kagome sighed, grateful that segment was over with. "My bratty brother suggested to Grandfather that I introduce him since this is his last seminar." Kagome was surprised she revealed that tad bit of information to Sasuke so easily. She wasn't worried about Sasuke realizing that she was said famous priest's granddaughter, but due to the fact that she openly told him the fact off the bat.

It seemed he was mildly surprised to find out her relationship to the priest. Either he didn't like her grandfather's show or didn't believe in watching supernatural television drama, which lead to Kagome asking him all types of questions. At times, the raven haired woman could be so blunt, which was fueled by her endless curiosity.

Kagome checked the time with her phone and realized that an hour and a half had past since she first started talking with Sasuke. "I have to start heading back. I'm supposed to assist my grandfather at two o'clock for the next segment." Kagome informed Sasuke almost disappointingly as a small frown filled her lips. She wanted to continue their conversation despite the bickering in between them. Kagome dusted off her hakama from the grass before turning to Sasuke, who was standing now as well.

"I'll walk you since I have nothing better to do." He told her with a bored tone as he turned to head towards the building. Kagome furrowed her brows and sent him a quick glare. "You know, you could have said it in a nicer way." Kagome told him as she caught up to walk by his side.

All Sasuke did was, "hm" his response to her words. The twenty one year old gathered that Sasuke was a man of few words, except when they were used to tease, answer, or question her.

From what she gathered about the taller man beside her was that he was an aloof individual with a quiet and somewhat stoic personality, so far. He had no qualms about teasing her, that's for sure! Kagome also noted that his facial expressions were limited to staying aloof, the teasing look in his eyes, and the smug smirks he sent her way. She knew he was capable of other expressions like mild surprise considering the other day. She wondered if this guy could manage a smile from time to time. Kagome was certain it would bring out his handsome features more.

"Are you even capable of smiling?" Kagome found herself asking, and the moment she realized what she just did, her eyes widen and her cheeks blushed red. She did it again! She spoke her mind without meaning to, and now had just successfully embarrassed herself, again.

"You know what, never mind, forget I just asked that!" Kagome rushed out with a nervous wave of her hands in dismissal, but the teasing gleam shining in Sasuke's dark irises indicated to her that he was not going to let it go.

"What kind of question is that?" Sasuke asked in a smug tone while raising one black brow at her. "Do you want me to smile for you, Kagome-_chan_?" He asked soon after, and for some reason Kagome felt as if his intense eyes were suffocating her. She suddenly felt extremely warm.

Kagome's entire face turned red at his teasing, partly because it was true and embarrassing. She knew he was enjoying every moment of her discomposure. The raven haired woman forced herself to meet his smug gaze, wondering why he made her feel so embarrassed.

"In your dreams, lover boy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an event to get to." Kagome told him in a rush, desperate to get out of there as soon as possible. She didn't even say goodbye properly or waited for him to respond before she starting speed walking to the entrance of the building.

As she opened the door, Kagome heard him call out to her. She looked over her shoulder in wonder, "I'll be seeing you around, Kagome-_chan_." And Kagome blushed once again, if that were possible with how much she's blushed already, at the added honorific at the end of her name, as he lazily saluted her with just two fingers before he left.

It was safe to say that Sasuke loved teasing people, either because he was secretly a huge flirt or just sadistic enough that he enjoyed the discomfort of other people. Kagome just nodded at him, uncertainty and hope misting in her eyes as she watched him leave, before entering the building.

She wondered if she would truly see Sasuke again.

* * *

**A/N: I want to take his story slow and build it up before the plot of the story starts creeping in. This is an AU and hopefully unlike any other story you may have read so far. My goal with this story is to practice on character development and creating more elaborate plots to flow smoothly together. I want to focus on the emotions of the characters because there will be upcoming drama, nothing too dramatic though. I want to create a tone of tension and anticipation in you guys as you read, so I will also be counting on you to let me know if it is working. **

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	4. Chapter 3: Mystery Man

**As Love Falls**

**Chapter Three**

**Mystery Man**

* * *

Kagome drank some cold, ice water during the intermission break. Everyone was in the gallery, shuffling around to view their family heirlooms that were safely displayed in glass cases with red rope surrounding each post, to prevent people from getting too close. Kagome smiled warmly at the awed looks in their eyes. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. Souta and she should have trusted their grandfather's judgement a little more about displaying these priceless heirlooms. It must be cool seeing these magnificent artifacts in person after seeing them on TV during Grandfather's many exorcisms throughout the years.

Kagome was just glad that Grandfather hadn't chosen to display their family's most precious heirloom. It was their family's most valuable heirloom, and it has been secured for several generations in their family. Although it wasn't shown during the television show, only the box in which it was concealed in was shown to the public, it was mentioned a handful of times. As a young child, Kagome knew the importance of that particular heirloom. Her grandfather made sure she and Souta knew about its history from the moment they were old enough to talk, because someday that heirloom will be their responsibility after he's gone.

Kagome has had the opportunity to see the heirloom with her own eyes on three occasions while growing up. It was a sight to behold because it was just so beautiful and mystical looking. Kagome always felt drawn to the heirloom, and she would never miss this certain warmth that would fill her on those few occasions. Grandfather said the heirloom was the most precious one of them all, and held mystical powers that would be dangerous in the wrong hands. Kagome didn't believe him on the whole dangerous in the wrong hands aspect, but she did admit that it was pretty mystical, if only because no one was allow to see the heirloom.

Kagome considered herself lucky to have seen it three times in her lifetime, not even Souta has seen the heirloom in its true glory. He's only ever seen the box that it was stored in, and even then he would say he felt the same warmth she often did when she laid her eyes on it.

Consumed in her thoughts, Kagome snapped out of them when she felt a rather dark presence near her. She turned her head, and was startled to find a man standing just three feet from her. She brought her hand to cover her painfully racing heart with a quickness, accidentally spilling some of her water on the floor. "Oh, Kami!" Kagome gasped out in fright. "You scared me!" Kagome accused with furrowed brows.

The man standing besides her was older and taller than her. Kagome would guess he was in his late twenties or early thirties at the least. He stood proudly in a tailored suit and exuded an air of importance and strength about him. The man was devilishly handsome with his sharp features and long, wavy dark hair. What caught Kagome's attention the most was his eyes. She's never seen irises that particular color before, where it seem more red than a cherry wood brown. Kagome would be lying if she didn't find the man attractive, but there was this feeling in her gut that told her to be cautious of this man.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you. I was actually interested in asking you a few questions about your family's heirlooms." Kagome felt herself melt somewhat at the sound of his voice. It was rich, deep, and smooth, and if velvet had a personification, it would be this man's voice. Kagome blushed lightly at her thoughts before bringing her attention to the man.

"Um, what questions do you have?" Kagome asked with a shake of her head to force herself to concentrate. She felt like an air head or a teenage girl around this guy.

The man took hold of her free hand as he bend slightly to place a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "My name is Kumo Naraku, and I am truly sorry again for startling you, Kagome-san." Kagome's eyes widen in pleasant surprise at the chivalry. She felt her mouth dry up slightly as her heart raced. This was certainly a first. She's never met a man this charming before. Kagome gently pulled her hand from his grasp and shyly averted her gaze from his.

"I-its no problem. How about I'll give you a small, private tour of my family's heirlooms? If you have any questions along the way, I can try my best to answer them." Kagome suggested with a shy smile. "I would be most honored to have a tour by you." Naraku stated in his unbelievably smooth voice that made Kagome blush a tad bit more.

As she turned around to lead Naraku to the closest heirloom and the largest, which was the Demon-Bone Boomerang or Flying Return Bone, Kagome took a healthy gulp of water to moisten her dry mouth and throat. She allowed the cool water to calm her frazzle nerves as she introduced the first heirloom to the handsome man standing besides her.

Kagome allowed him to run his granite irises over the giant weapon that measured at six feet. She could see the appreciation simmering in his gaze, taking in the details and numerous scrapes and indents from its time in the past. It was clear this weapon was used and taken care of during its use by its previous owners. Once Kagome was satisfied that she could begin, she recounted the history of this weapon and its ties to her family.

"This is Hiraikotsu, and it was forged during the Feudal Era by a family of Demon Slayers. It was made from the purified bones of many demons and because of this, it makes Hiraikotsu nearly unbreakable and very powerful. My Grandfather says it's even stronger than steel, but of course that's up for debate." Kagome paused to smirk at her grandfather's theories before continuing, "It stretches at an impressive height of six feet, and weights nearly fifty-five pounds. The owners of this weapon had to be very strong to wield and fight with it in battle. It is said that Hiraikotsu can absorb poisons and disperse it, and possessed the ability to destroy strong demonic energy." Kagome informed him as she recounted every fact she knew about the weapon.

"Incredible." Was Naraku's impressed response as he brought his eyes to Kagome's. "How did your family ever come upon it?" He asked in genuine curiosity.

"During the Feudal Era, one of my ancestors married the eldest daughter of the original owner of Hiraikotsu, which of course, was then passed down from generation to generation. It's been in our family for many, many centuries." Kagome informed him with a warm smile as she stared at Hiraikotsu with affection. "Let's head to the next heirloom." Kagome suggested as she lead the way to the Beads of Subjugation.

Kagome took in Naraku's intrigued look. She could easily tell how fascinated he was with the artifacts of the past. She wondered if he was a professor on ancient Japanese history or even mythology. They often received requests from scholars at top notch universities asking for permission to study their heirlooms, because they were authentic and one of a kind. Of course, Grandfather had to turn them down because the heirlooms were too valuable to part with. He did offer them a chance to come down to the Shrine to study the heirlooms in person, which they jumped right on to.

"The Beads of Subjugation, I've written a research paper on it once during graduate school. I studied all about it, but to actually see it in person is extraordinary. The pictures in textbooks give it no justice." Naraku commented as he drank the necklace in with his eyes.

"The Beads of Subjugation were made by one of our ancestors who was a famed priestess. She was the village's high priestess at the time it was created. The beads were activated by a particular word, which allowed the wearer to be at the mercy of the person who commanded it. The beads could only be removed by the "word sayer". It also has an effect on demonic energies within the immediate vicinity." Kagome explained casually. "It may seem like an ordinary necklace, but it's powerful in its own right. I pitied the ones who wore it back in the day." Kagome said with a light giggle.

Kagome moved on to the Sacred longbow of Mount Azusa and the Pilgrim's Staff. She told Naraku the brief history and their importance they held within her family. Inwardly, Kagome enjoyed showing Naraku her family's heirlooms. She knew people were interested in the ancient artifacts, but none of them had the eyes of Naraku. He eyed each item with intensity and interest. The fact that he was very handsome didn't deter her senses either. The cologne he wore was heavenly to her sense of smell, wafting towards her from time to time as she spoke.

At the end of the small and private tour, Kagome asked Naraku if he had any other questions. The dark haired man nodded mutely before bringing his intense gaze to her. "I was wondering why the Shikon no Tama wasn't put on display?" He inquired with a raised brow, and a tone of disappointment laced his tone. Kagome slightly stiffen at the mention of their family's most precious heirloom.

Her azure irises grew slightly serious and standoffish. She wasn't suspicious about the fact that he knew about the gem, because a lot of people asked about it all the time throughout the years. "The Shikon no Tama will never be put on display, unfortunately. Our family takes our responsibilities of keeping it safe, very seriously." Kagome explained to him firmly, and she did not miss the irritated frown that formed on his lips before he easily covered it up with a charming smile. Kagome wondered if she had imagined the frown in the first place.

"Very well, I've just heard so much about it, and wanted to see it with my own eyes." He told her wistfully while stuffing his right hand into his pants pocket. A thought passed through his face, and his garnet colored irises sparked with an idea.

"I hope you don't find my invitation too forward, but would you entertain the idea of having dinner with me this week?" Naraku asked smoothly, his garnet irises smoldering slightly at her. Kagome slightly choked at the request and her cheeks blazed with an intense heat. He was asking her out on a date! Wasn't this what she was hoping for earlier? This must be Kami-sama answering some unknown prayer of hers.

Due to her long pause, Naraku raised a brow at her in realization. "Unless, of course, you are already seeing someone?" Naraku told her as he took a physical step back, seemingly thinking he had unintentional stepped over some boundary of hers. Kagome quickly snapped out of her thoughts at his words and shook her head swiftly, causing the loops of hair by the side of her face to sway sharply.

"N-no, I'm not with anyone right now." Kagome reassured him with a shy smile, her azure irises softening in flattery. "I would love to have dinner with you this week." Kagome told him sweetly with a shy and warm smile.

Naraku smirked in satisfaction and gently took her free hand into his own. Kagome's heart pounded against her chest and a strange feeling settled in her gut. It didn't feel like the butterflies she felt earlier with Sasuke-san at the park. This feeling felt heavy and somewhat unsettling. She couldn't ponder too long on the strange feeling when she felt his fingers slide underneath the sleeve of her haori, to touch the smooth skin of her wrist.

She immediately blushed harder and felt slightly uncomfortable with the touch. "I look forward to it. I'll contact you with the details." Naraku told her evenly before bringing her hand up to place a gentle and chaste kiss on her knuckles, all the while smirking as if he had just won a prize.

Kagome just nodded, not trusting herself to speak at the moment. She was not used to the degree of intensity this man gave off with just one look. When he stepped away to leave, Kagome found herself able to breathe normally again. She hadn't realize she had been holding her breath. Kagome glanced at her right knuckles with hazy irises to the place where he kissed her skin, just as her heart rate slowed back down. Kagome has never experienced anything like she just did moments ago. Not even her second boyfriend was that intense, and he was beyond romantic.

"I can't believe I have a date this coming week." Kagome muttered to herself as she made her way back to the dressing rooms. She would worry about what she would wear later or how he was planning on contacting her. They hadn't even exchanged numbers! She also thought back to the strange feeling she got earlier. It wasn't like the light, giddy feeling she had felt earlier when she was with Sasuke-san. Maybe it was because Naraku was much more intense with his emotions that she felt that way. He also seem older than her as well. It was intimidating, and she written it off as such.

"I'm sure once I've gotten to know him better, things will be alright." Kagome told herself with a small smile. It wouldn't be long until the intermission finished and the seminar continued. For now, she would enjoy the excitement of her upcoming date. She couldn't wait to tell her mother. She was more than certain the older woman would be more excited than she was.

~0~

Kagome gently slid the Beads of Subjugation into its resting place in the shed's top shelf. It was encased in a wooden box and sealed with spiritual sutras for protection. Each heirloom was locked in wooden boxes and covered with sutras for protection. The beads were the last of the heirlooms to be put away. The seminar ended two hours ago and it was an emotional day for her grandfather and the audience. When her grandfather informed everyone that this was his last event, the sound of shock gasps and mournful sobs were heard collectively. Even her emotionally tough grandfather couldn't hold back a tear.

"That's the last, Sis?" Souta asked with a tired sigh as he stretched his sore muscles. Kagome nodded with relief shown on her face as she climbed down the step stool. "Yup, we're all done here. All we have to do is lock up the shed and head inside for dinner." Kagome told him with a smile as the siblings blew out the lit candles within the small shrine and locked up.

As they walked across the court yard to their modest home, Souta brought mischievous eyes to his older sister that was accompanied with a teasing smirk. "So, Sis, who was the guy in the fancy suit you were talking to earlier?" Souta asked with an undertone of curiosity and teasing. "I didn't know we gave private tours." Souta commented slyly as he saw his older sister grow bright red in the face. She was so easy to embarrass.

"Souta, mind your own business!" Kagome gritted out as she sent him a heavy glare. "If you must know, I was helping him out. He had some questions about the heirlooms, so of course I'd help him out." Kagome told him in her defense as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hm, I didn't know accepting a date was helping him out, too, or were you just helping yourself out?" Souta teased with an impish grin on his face before he sensed his cue to runaway. His instincts were on point when he heard the angry yell from his sister chasing him. "You little brat! How dare you spy on me!" Kagome accused with anger as she chased him all the way to the house. The brat was lucky he was faster than her. She couldn't run in these priestess clothing and wooden sandals.

When Kagome arrived to her home, she searched the living room and hallway for Souta. The young teen was quick on his feet and stealthy. "Wait until I catch him." Kagome muttered from underneath her breath. When she couldn't find him, she gave up and went to undress and shower before dinner.

It wasn't long until the family was together for dinner. Grandfather was chatting about his seminar to their parents and Kagome focused on shooting daggers with her eyes at Souta. The teen was avoiding her glare at all cost, pretending she wasn't even sitting across from him.

"Kagome, who was that man you were talking to earlier?" Grandfather suddenly asked, causing Kagome to stiffen at the question. Great, not only had Souta been spying on her earlier, but her Grandfather as well. Couldn't she enjoy the fact that she had a date to herself for awhile?

"His name is Kumo Naraku," Kagome replied with a tight frown on her lips when she saw Souta finally meet her gaze with an impish grin on his lips. She knew what he was going to do next and decided to beat him to it, if only to take away the satisfaction it would bring him. "And yes, he asked me out on a date and I said yes." Kagome informed them all. She was glad to see the disappointed look cross Souta's face and he stuck his tongue out at her for ruining his plans.

Keito, Seiko and Grandfather's eyes widen at Kagome's news. They all took it with varying emotions, especially Keito whose azure irises narrowed suspiciously. "And who is this Naraku person?" He asked with seriousness. Keito wasn't the type of father to prevent his daughter from dating, not even when she was in high school, because it was healthy and normal to have relationships.

It wasn't as if he could prevent her now if he wanted to, because she was an adult now. The only thing he asked of his daughter was to be safe and wholesome until her wedding night. Whether she still kept that promise during her time away at college, he didn't want to know, but he would keep living in ignorant bliss.

Kagome sighed at the inquiry, not because she was annoyed, but because she didn't know. "Um, I think he's a professor?" Kagome questioned more than stated in her state of uncertainty, which did not go well for her father.

"Don't you think you should get to know him more before going on a date with him?" Keito asked with furrowed brows. Kagome laughed nervously before waving off his concerns. "That's the point of the date, Dad! To get to know each other better." Kagome assured him with a wide smile.

"Kagome's right, dear, she can get to know this Naraku person better on her date." Seiko assisted while secretly sending her daughter a knowing wink. Kagome hid her small smile at Mother. They would be discussing this mystery man later tonight in her bedroom in further detail. Keito didn't miss the secret wink or smile from his wife and daughter. He eyed them suspiciously before sighing in defeat. "Fine, but I want details of the date location and times." Keito requested with no room for argument. Kagome conceded before going back to her meal.

Later that night, Kagome was sitting up in her bed dressed in her pajamas with her mother. "Mom, he was so charming and handsome, I nearly felt myself melt when he spoke to me. If velvet were ever to be personified it would be in the form of Naraku." Kagome gushed openly as a pink blush spread across her cheeks, her azure irises shining with excitement and happiness. Seiko giggled at her daughter's description of the man she met earlier. She could tell her daughter was infatuated with him already.

"To think we were talking about you dating again just the other night, aren't you glad you went to the seminar?" Seiko teased lightly, sending her daughter a knowing look.

Kagome tried to suppress a smile, but failed as she nodded. "Yes, I'm glad I went. I also wouldn't have gotten my bracelet back either." Kagome started as she lifted her right wrist up to show her mother. "A guy name Sasuke found it after I accidentally ran into him the other day after my interview. Can you believe he had the nerve to call me clumsy after I apologized!" Kagome explained in detail, her face scrunching up in irritation as she spoke about the raven haired guy, causing her mother to suppress a knowing smile.

"He irritates me with his know it all and smug attitude, but I suppose he's okay since he gave my bracelet back to me." Kagome concluded with a shrug, missing her mother's ever knowing look in her hazel irises.

"This Sasuke sounds like a good person to befriend, Kagome." Seiko suggested slyly before standing up and getting ready to head to her room for the night. She bent down to kiss her daughter softly on the head.

"I don't know, it depends if I ever run into him again." Kagome told her with uncertainty as she ponder the thought of actually befriending him. "Well, if you do by chance, exchange numbers and keep in touch." Seiko told her with a playful wink before shutting off the lights and heading out the door, "Goodnight, sweetie." She whispered softly. "Goodnight, mom." Kagome replied with a smile.

That night, Kagome dreamed of a raven haired man with the smug smirk and cocky dark irises.

* * *

**A/N: So, the plot is starting to slowly creep in! Kagome is going to have more than one love interest in this story. So, to those who are worried that she might end up with Naraku permanently in this story, don't worry. It's only temporary. After all, she's a young, single woman, and there is going to be a lot of handsome bachelors around her. If anyone is wondering where I got the info on the weapons, I used Inuyasha Wikipedia to look up the weapons for this chapter.  
**

**Also a VERY big thank you to BenevolentBizzy, Stephany, and Guest for reviewing this story! Thanks guys! **

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	5. Chapter 4: The Perfect Date

**As Love Falls**

**Chapter Four**

**The Perfect Date  
**

* * *

Nervously biting down on her bottom lip, Kagome hastily tried to clean the dark red stain from her baby blue colored cocktail dress. The stain was smacked center on her abdomen, and she cursed her ability to attract clumsiness wherever she went. She wasn't even half way through with her date with Naraku and she already messed up, well, technically it _was_ the waiter's fault. The waiter had tripped over his own two feet while delivering a glass of wine to a nearby table, and the red wine he carried on a tray, toppled over and fell right onto an unsuspecting Kagome.

Kagome sighed at the memory before giving up on removing the stain. Her dress was forever ruined unless her mother knew a trick to remove red wine. Kagome decided to try and hide the stain by wearing her black cashmere sweater. It managed to cover most of the stain, and only a little bit of it could still be seen.

"The night had been going so well, too." It was true. Her date with Naraku so far had been great. The conversations they had were interesting and engaging, and it didn't hurt that Naraku was absolutely handsome to look at. He wore a burgundy colored suit and a white collar shirt underneath. His long wavy hair was tied up in a high ponytail with some locks cascading down his shoulders.

"Well, I can't cry over spilled milk. This will have to do for now." Kagome muttered to herself in resignation before leaving the women's restroom and returning to her awaiting date. Kagome gave him a dazzling smile as she shyly sat down in her seat across from him. He raised a brow at her and his garnet colored irises lit up with slight concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked smoothly, his voice making her body melt slightly. "Yeah, I couldn't get the stain out in time, but luckily I brought a sweater. It hides most of the stain anyway." Kagome told him with another sigh.

"This always happens to me. I'm a magnet for trouble." Kagome revealed with a distressed expression as she covered her face with her hands in both mortification and dismay. It made Naraku chuckle in amusement before his intense gaze fell on the candle lit between them.

"While you were in the restroom, I took the liberty of ordering for us. I hope you don't mind." He informed her rather casually as he picked up his glass of white wine to sip. Kagome furrowed her brows at that. She was slightly taken aback by his initiative. She would have preferred if he had waited for her return to order their meals together, but she supposed he was being thoughtful. She would let it pass as a genuine act of kindness instead of a red flag.

"That's fine. What did you order?" Kagome asked in a neutral tone of wonder as she took a sip from her wine glass. A small smirk graced his lips as he placed his glass back down, his eyes landing on her face.

"I ordered the chef's special for our entree. The Cesar salad should be arriving any minute now." Kagome nodded, secretly wondering what the chef's special was. She didn't get a chance to look through the menu when the red wine was spilled over her. She assumed it would be something good since Naraku ordered it. He seemed like a man who had exceptional tastes when it came to fine food. The restaurant they were in now was a testament to that. It was also a very expensive place.

Kagome was the type of woman who wasn't overly picky when it came to meals, because she loved food so much, but she was certainly not the type of woman who liked being told what to do either, which boyfriend number one failed to realize quite often.

Growing up with a five starred chef for a father exposed Kagome's palate to an array of different fine cuisines and dishes from all over the world. So the young woman knew exceptional food when she saw and tasted it.

It became quiet after that, and Kagome nervously played with the hem of her dress while drinking her wine periodically. A few moments passed, and Kagome brought her shy gaze to Naraku's. She was surprised to see his garnet colored irises shining with amusement as he silently watched her.

"If you have any questions about me, feel free to ask." Naraku told her nonchalantly as he leaned back into his chair with a smirk. Kagome felt that odd feeling stir in her belly again. It was a far cry from the butterflies she had the other week with Sasuke-san. Kagome thought about the questions she wanted to ask him, and she let out a small smile as she found the first to start off with.

"What do you for a living?" Kagome asked as she leaned forward to listen to his answer, her azure irises wide and attentive to the man across from her.

"I am a mythology and ancient Japanese professor at Tokyo University. I am also a collector of ancient artifacts, which I display at my private museum in the city." Naraku informed her with genuine pride beaming from within his eyes. Kagome's eyes shone brightly with interest at the information.

"I have to visit your museum one day soon." Kagome figured he was a professor or at least someone who loved ancient artifacts. "Now I see why you were so interested in my family's heirlooms." Kagome stated with understanding as she leaned her cheek into her palm, her black hair swaying to the side from the movement.

"Yes, I want to know about every artifact of the past, especially the Shikon no Tama. It is such a mystery to the world..." Naraku trailed off with a certain look in his eyes that made Kagome's skin harden, and a small shiver crawl up her spine.

The dark haired woman shifted slightly in discomfort at the mention of the gem. She averted her gaze to her wine glass and took a generous gulp to ease the tension that suddenly rose between them. She always grew uncomfortable when the gem was mentioned. It was something that happened naturally for her due to her protective nature over the heirloom. She blamed her grandfather for that particular conditioning.

Naraku must have sensed her discomfort, because he smoothly brought his hand across the table to hers, and laid it gently over her right hand. Kagome's face redden at the contact and her heart raced strongly against her chest. She shyly brought her timid gaze to his and her breathing hitched ever so slightly at the intense gaze in his beautiful eyes.

"Tell me more about you, _Kagome_." Kagome could have sworn her heart stopped at the way he said her name. It rolled off his tongue with such ease that it reminded her of silk. The dark haired woman's eyes soften as she stared at him and told him all about her. She vaguely recalled when he started to run soft circles over her knuckles with his thumb, the sensation making her skin harden and pleasant feelings to erupt in her belly. It wasn't long before their salads arrived and they ate while conversing in between.

So deep into the conversation, Kagome barely realized the arrival of their main meal. She blushed at her lack of awareness and Naraku's amused chuckle didn't help either. The blue eyed woman had a soft look on her face as she heard him laugh. It was so charming she felt as if she could listen to it forever.

With their meals placed in front of them they dug in. Kagome mentally noted that Naraku's choice for their meal was really good. It was roast duck with sticky rice, and sauteed vegetables splashed with home made soy sauce.

Before Kagome knew it, they were done with their meal and staring at dessert. Kagome blushed as she stared at the single, delectable chocolate lava cake with powder sugar on top. Naraku insisted that they share one order, seeing as how it was big enough for the two of them. Kagome shyly dug in first and took the chocolate spoonful into her mouth. Her taste buds exploded with the rich chocolate and her azure colored irises seem to sparkle in joy.

"It's sooo good!" Kagome exclaimed with a satisfied sigh, and Naraku's soft chuckle filled the space between them.

"You should try some before I eat it all." Kagome warned him with a teasing smile on her lips. The handsome man took a spoonful and ate the dessert. From his expression, Kagome knew he loved sweets, especially chocolate. There was no way anyone could hide that amount of joy.

Kagome's ears perked slightly at the sound of a cell phone ringing and she rose a brow when she realized it was coming from Naraku's jacket. He excused himself and answered it swiftly. Kagome secretly studied his face through her bangs as she continued to munch on the dessert. He was really handsome and the way his eyes narrowed in his displeasure made Kagome look up worriedly.

"I'll be right there, see you soon." Naraku stated in a tight tone. Kagome chewed on her bottom lip nervously as he put his cell phone away and raised his hand for the check. "Is everything alright?" Kagome asked with a small frown. Naraku shook his head and looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"No, it seems my father got into another accident at the nursing home. I have to head over there after I drop you back home. I'm sorry I have to cut our date short tonight." Naraku admitted with an irritated frown.

Kagome nodded in understanding. "Don't apologize, I understand." Kagome told him with a small, understanding smile. The waiter arrived with the check and Naraku swiftly took out a black card to hand to him. Kagome's eyes widen at the black card and the fact that Naraku didn't even bother to look at the balance of the check.

Kagome knew a professor probably made a decent salary teaching at a top university, and owning a museum must have been somewhat profitable, but she often associated someone who owned a black card to have a ton of money like her grandfather and father. She inwardly wondered if being a professor and museum owner was all he really did for a living. Maybe his family was well off like her own?

"Ready to go, Kagome?" She heard Naraku asked as she tore herself from her thoughts. Kagome nodded before standing up and grabbing onto his awaiting hand. She blushed brightly when he gently pulled her to his side, wrapping his arm around her waist as he led them outside to his awaiting car. Kagome smiled happily as she leaned her head against his chest, consciously breathing in his cologne.

"Best date so far." Kagome whispered to herself as Naraku's white Lexus LFA pulled up in front of them.

The drive to her home was rather fast, and Kagome smiled like a school girl when Naraku got out of his car first to open her door. He was such a gentleman, and Kagome loved a gentlemen. Kagome gently placed her hand onto his awaiting one as he led her up the narrow stair steps to her home.

"I hope you enjoyed our date tonight." Naraku told her with a knowing smirk, his garnet colored irises glancing over to her.

Kagome nodded while smiling up at him as they near the top. "It was a great night." Kagome told him honestly. "It's been awhile since I've been on date, but this surely topped the others." Kagome added with soft eyes, feeling her cheeks burn at her admittance. She literally was wined and dined tonight, and maybe she will receive a kiss, too?

Naraku let out a pleased grunt just as they reached the top steps, and he gently turned her towards him. "I'm glad, I hope there will be more nights like this one for us in the very near future." Kagome nearly felt her knees buckle slightly at his words. She merely nodded in agreement, her azure irises staring dreamily at him. The moonlight seem to make his garnet colored irises glow bright in the night. They almost seem red to her at the moment, and she was completely captivated by him.

Naraku gently brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear before bringing his head closer to hers. Kagome's heart jumped within her chest as she gently closed her eyes and looked up to meet his awaiting lips. The contact made her heart explode with emotion, especially when his right arm wrapped around her waist to pull her up closer to him while his left hand remained by her neck, his fingers ghosting through the hair at the back of her neck. Kagome sighed in contentment, and she nearly pouted in disappointment when he pulled away. She nearly forgot that he had to attend to his father.

"I'll call you tomorrow, goodnight, _Kagome_." Kagome watched him descend the stairs and disappeared into his car, but not before waving to her one last time. Kagome shyly waved back before heading inside, but she stopped when she saw three heads peering through the front window and upon being caught they disappeared. Kagome grunted in frustration before going inside.

"Really? You all were spying on me!" Kagome questioned in slight anger. "Can't a girl have some privacy?" Kagome growled out as she charged into her room, slamming the door in the process.

Souta grinned impishly at his father and grandfather. "I told you they were going to kiss! You owe me twenty bucks, you two!" Souta declared to his father and grandfather. "I can't believe this!" Keito exclaimed with distress. "I thought my sweet little girl would hold out longer." He mourned openly with two streams of tears flowing rapidly down his face as he dug into his pocket and paid Souta his fee.

"I have to keep an eye on that man." Grandfather stated with a grave tone to his voice, catching Keito's attention while Souta left to his room, pleased with his winnings.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Keito asked with furrowed brows, his azure irises narrowing is disdain at the warning. "There's something about him that doesn't feel right to me. I'm surprise Kagome hasn't felt it by now. Her ability to pick up on bad vibes should have warned her well enough by now." He stated with troubled eyes. It was clear his granddaughter needed more training.

"She's pretty infatuated with the guy by now, especially after that...moment..." Keito stated with distaste as refused to acknowledge what he just witnessed earlier.

"Even so, we both know how stubborn she is." Grandfather reminded his son.

~0~

It was pre-dawn, and Kagome was on her way to work. She stared out the window of the bus she was riding, admiring the colorful display of colors as the sun rose. Even though her family bought her a really nice car as her high school graduation present before she left for college, Kagome enjoyed taking the bus. She didn't have to worry about finding parking or gas, and she didn't see a need to take her car to work when the bus she rode left her a block away from her job.

It was almost six in the morning, and the dark haired beauty always treasured the near empty bus rides in the morning. It meant signing less autographs and less of a chance of being recognized by people, especially after Grandfather's last seminar. It seemed everyone loved her opening. Kagome let out a small smile. Now that she thought back to it, she did have fun despite her nervousness and fear of going on stage.

Seeing her stop was near, Kagome stood from her seat and made her way to the front door. "Have a good day, Higurashi-san." Kagome nodded and let out a sincere smile at the bus driver.

"Thank you, have a good day, too!" She replied with a small wave as she walked towards Shikon &amp; Co's building, which was a block away. A light breeze blew by her, causing her dark bangs to sway gently. She wore a simple, but chic navy blue suit with a dark blue collar shirt to work today, neutral make-up with a black cat eyeliner, black heel shoes, and her long hair was held in a tight bun. She exuded an air of professionalism and style.

Training had been rather strange when she arrived her first week, last week. Midoriko had shown her into another department hidden behind a door near her office. When she entered inside it, she was surprised to find more people in there. There were four in total with their own offices separated by thick, glass walls. Their offices contained a desk with a computer.

In the far end of the room there was an empty office. Kagome noted that she will be the only female co-worker there. The four men paused in their work to stare at her with open curiosity and admiration.

Kagome had blushed at the attention and briskly followed Midoriko into her new office. There certainly wasn't privacy in this department, but she did notice that the offices were sound proof due to the thick glass walls.

Last week had been interesting, and the training had been easy enough. She did the basics: filing, emailing clients, responding to emails, making appointments, and setting up meetings. It was nothing that Kagome couldn't handle and the pay rate was a good start for a recent graduate. She calculated that she will be able to get her own place by this time next year on her own. She didn't want to depend on her family's wealth to succeed in life, because she was confident she could accomplish that on her own terms and resources.

Kagome entered the building and took the elevator to her department's floor. She greeted everyone she saw with a soft good morning and smile. She was the new person and she wanted to make friends, or at least new acquaintances. All her college friends were spread out across Japan, so they weren't easily accessible anymore since they graduated. Kagome did see a reunion among them in a few months.

"Ah, Higurashi-san, good morning!" Midoriko greeted with a wide smile. Kagome replied in kind as she took in her boss' appearance for today. The woman was simply radiant. She wore a yellow peplum dress and nude colored heels, her make up accentuated her soulful irises, and her long hair was just impeccable as it flowed down over her right shoulder in a stylish low ponytail.

Kagome openly admired Midoriko, and she quickly shook her head to pay attention to her plans for the day. "Let's head inside my office, I have some important things to tell you." Midoriko told her as she lead the way with Kagome following close behind.

Once they were seated, Kagome wondered what these important things her boss wanted to discuss. She assumed she had learned all she could about the company she was working for last week. Midoriko clasped her hands together and her chocolate brown irises gleamed with excitement and joy.

"Your first week here went smoothly, I hope?" Midoriko questioned with a small smile. Kagome nodded, "Yes, it was. Everyone here is very welcoming of me." It was true, everyone was kind in their own special way of welcoming her. There was this one guy in her department who was a little _too_ welcoming for her liking, especially with his hands.

"Excellent, I'm glad to hear that." Midoriko stated as she crossed her legs from beneath her desk. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering what we will be discussing today." Kagome nodded in curiosity, and leaned her body forward to listen attentively to Midoriko's next words.

"I must admit that I wasn't entirely open about the nature of your position here in Shikon &amp; Co. I wanted you to settle in first before we delved into your position." At that, Kagome's brows furrowed in worry.

"My position?" Kagome questioned in wonder, thinking back to her interview two weeks ago when she accepted the position without much thought or question about what she would be doing exactly. She had been so excited to be even offered a job here that she had agreed immediately to it without knowing what it entailed. She had just assumed that it was a regular social work position.

"Yes, you won't be just an ordinary Social Worker here. You will be a Spiritual Worker, working directly under me along with the four men you met last week." Midoriko revealed with a smooth smile, and she took in Kagome's surprise expression with mild amusement. She could already see the questions within her azure irises, and decided to elaborate further on the position.

"Being a Spiritual Worker entails helping souls/spirits who committed crimes in their past lives. Some of the more craftier souls/spirits can elude the Courts and Council's rules and regulations of the Spirit World for years after their death, and manage to reincarnate illegally. But the good news is that we always find them eventually."

"Another job description is that we also appeal souls/spirits' cases so that they may be cleared of their past crimes, much like a person who files for bankruptcy. They carry that mark with them for a certain amount of years before it is wiped cleaned. Those souls/spirits then go on to live a life of repentance and atonement before finding themselves wiped clean of their sins and mistakes. Many of these rogue souls/spirits have already repented for their sins in their new lives, but the Courts and Council won't recognize it due to improper documentation and reincarnation, and I strongly believe in second chances. It is the reason why I created this company in the first place." Midoriko explained with a slight furrow to her dark brows. Her soulful brown irises were lit with passion.

Kagome's irises were wide in astonishment. She would have never expected for Shikon &amp; Co. to be more than it appeared or for an agency like this to even exist. She vaguely remembered her grandfather working with a Spiritual Worker during her youth once.

The blue eyed woman should have seen this coming. Her life was never an ordinary one, especially now. Kagome sighed in annoyance as she realized what happened during her interview two weeks ago and why she was hired so quickly. It's happen before and Kagome didn't want any part of it.

"Did you only hire me because of my surname?" Kagome asked with narrowed eyes. "I'm not like my grandfather, I don't have strong spiritual powers!" Kagome explained with a frown as she crossed her arms across her chest. It was clear she was unhappy about this from the tight expression on her beautiful face.

"I'm horrible at it anyway." Kagome muttered out with some frustration leaking in her expression as she recalled some of the training her grandfather put her through while growing up.

Midoriko observed Kagome closely, and she raised one fine brow at the young woman across from her. Did she really believe she had weak spiritual powers? Midoriko hasn't seen someone with such potential and energy in a long time, not since her beloved friend.

There was also the transferring of spiritual powers from her ancestors, which should be processing soon, if not already. She's heard about Higurashi-san retiring, which only meant that his powers were weakening due to the transfer towards the new generation, his granddaughter.

"Higurashi-san, I will admit I did recognize your surname and the lineage behind it, but what sold me was your personality and wish to help people. I believe you could help a lot of people in a more special way with your abilities, and to put all your pent up spiritual powers to good use." Kagome brought her azure irises to her boss, her bottom lip was clenched beneath her teeth in contemplation.

"I understand, but I'm really not good at controlling what little powers I do have. My grandfather has tried to train me when I was younger, but after I turned fifteen I stopped training because I was hopeless." Kagome revealed with a defeated sigh. The fact that she wasn't into the training sessions didn't help either.

Midoriko nodded in understanding, and empathy shown in her soulful eyes. "Let me train you on how to use and nurture your powers, Higurashi-san. Think of it as training on the job, you'll be getting paid for your time if that helps." Midoriko suggested playfully with a wink, and Kagome straighten up slightly at the offer. She inwardly contemplated the deal and knew she couldn't pass it up.

"Alright, I'll do the training and be one of your Spiritual Workers. Is there anything else that the job entails that I should know about?" Kagome asked with a raised brow. She didn't like the strain smile her boss suddenly gave her or the nervous laugh coming from her painted lips.

"Well, there is another minor detail that all Spiritual Workers must do." Midoriko began with a chuckle. Kagome furrowed her brows, already knowing she wasn't going to like it.

"You'll be exorcising potential demons and malevolent spirits on the side. That was the field work I mentioned to you last week, of course, you won't be going alone. You'll have a partner with you at all times." She revealed with a playful glint in her soulful eyes as her voice held a tone of nonchalance.

Kagome's brows shot up and her eyes widen in shock.

"That isn't a minor detail!" Kagome exclaimed fearfully.

~0~

Kagome pondered deeply about today's event. It was more emotionally exhausting than anything else. Her boss had decided to start their training that afternoon, and it was frustrating beyond relief. Mediating hadn't always been her strong suit. She found it hard to concentrate sometimes, because her mind always wandered off somewhere.

Midoriko insisted that she mediate at least five hours a day in order to increase her ability to focus more. Once she was able to mediate and focus on the energy humming beneath her skin and inside her soul she would be able to harness her spiritual powers more easily.

Kagome thought back to those rare times in college that she would unconsciously use her spiritual powers whenever she was in danger. There was the occasional restless and malevolent spirit, but she always seem to purify them with her powers. She wondered if she could really use her spirituals powers at will. She thought her grandfather's training had been in vain, but she was able to purify them without thinking. She supposed she did learn something, although unconsciously.

The dark haired woman brought her right hand up above her face to examine it closely. Her azure irises tried to imagine the pink spiritual energy surrounding her hand from before. It had felt so warm and powerful back then in the few moments it came to life. Kagome hummed in thought before getting up from bed and heading down stairs for dinner.

Grandfather had been excited when she told the family the true nature of her job. He had heard of the Spiritual Workers before, and had worked with one a few years ago on one of his episodes. He was ecstatic that his granddaughter was finally taking an interest in the family gift and following in his foot steps, albeit in a different route. During dinner, Grandfather had babbled on and on about his experience with the Spiritual Worker during a trip to a haunted temple in China.

"Kagome, you must tell me when you go on your first assignment. If you ever need more training I'll be more than happy to help." Grandfather offered with a proud grin on his thin lips. Kagome smiled at him with affection as she leaned her chin in her palm, her azure irises staring at him with a certain warmth. She hasn't seen him this excited since he retired. She worried he would feel depressed since he was no longer working on something he loved.

"Sure, but don't go crazy on me like before. Hotaru-sama is already training me during work hours. I don't know how much meditating I can stand in a week." Kagome moaned out.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, sweetie." Seiko encouraged with a smile as she began to gather the empty dishes from the table to wash.

"I don't know about that, Mom." Souta butted in with a sly smirk on his lips, his hazel irises held a mischievous glint in them. "Kagome will be too busy with her boyfriend to actually focus on anything else." Kagome blushed fiercely at her brother's teasing words. She stood up from her chair and glared heatedly at him in protest.

"He's not my boyfriend, you little brat!" Kagome seethed out with narrowed irises. "Now, now children settle down." Kaito scolded lightly as at his two children.

"But dad, he started it!" Kagome protested with furrowed brows as she pointed at the thirteen year old. Souta smirked smugly. "Well, it's true! You tell your friends he's your boyfriend when your on the phone." Souta pointed out with a shrug, and he stiffen at his mistake when he saw his parent's disapproving glare. "You little twerp, you've been eavesdropping on my conversations with Sango and Rin-chan." Kagome gritted out angrily and she swiftly ran around the table to chase him. "Leave me alone you psycho!" Souta shouted in fear as he ran out the dinning room to escape Kagome's wrath.

Keito and Seiko sighed at their rumbustious children. "How old are they again?" Kaito asked with a frown. He couldn't believe his children were still so immature, especially Kagome. His father laughed at that and patted his son on his shoulder. "You've done well my boy." He praised with a grin.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! I really enjoyed talking to you guys, and it made me really happy to know most of you like this story so far :). If anyone has any questions or ideas they wish to share with me, feel free to leave a review or PM me at anytime. I will try my best to answer them without letting out any spoilers, of course!**

**In the upcoming chapters, I will be focusing on Kagome's job and spiritual development, so there will be some action coming up next for you guys! For those who are wondering about Sasuke, he will be appearing in the chapter following the next two. **

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **


	6. Chapter 5: First Assignment

**As Love Falls**

**Chapter Five**

**First Assignment**

* * *

_October 15th, 6:45PM_

Kagome stared at the approaching traditionally colored black and orange torii gates of the Meiji Shrine. The sun was setting over the horizon, highlighting the trees in a beautiful auburn color with lasting sun rays streaming through the branches. The natural beauty and simplicity that shrines held is what Kagome loved so much about them. The Sunset Shrine in which she lived in was also beautiful in it own right with its large and open court yards, green roof top temples and vast forestry. Kagome always felt at home whenever she was in a shrine.

"It's so beautiful out here, and we haven't even reach the actual shrine yet." Kagome commented with a wide smile on her face as she brought her content irises to her partner, who was driving them. The dark haired man grinned, and his irises held warmth in them with a hint of mischief. "You really are the granddaughter of a monk." He teased lightly, and Kagome simply stuck out her tongue at him in a childish act of retaliation for his comment.

Despite their awkward first meeting at the office, Kazetashi Miroku was a pretty cool guy, and not to mention very handsome. His dark hair was held in a small, and low ponytail at the base of his skull with gorgeously indigo colored irises, and a verified killer smile, according to the monk. He was very knowledgeable about all things spiritual, and had a good sense of humor, too. His only fault was that he was a class A pervert, and it hadn't taken the man long before he revealed his true colors, as he did three weeks ago when they first met.

Kagome had been taken aback when he boldly held her hands in his to stare deeply into her eyes, and then proceeded to ask her if she would bare him a son. Shocked by his unsuspecting and bold request, Kagome was unaware of his wandering and clothed right hand that somehow made it to her backside in record time, and had promptly cooped a generous feel of her rear end. Needless to say that Miroku's face met the back of Kagome's hand that day.

"And so are you." Kagome reminded him with a knowing look. It was comforting for Kagome to know that she wasn't the only grandchild of a famous monk at the department. It also made her doubt Midoriko's words about hiring her solely based on her surname.

Miroku's grandfather had been the famous, or infamous in some areas in the country, Monk Miyatsu. Monk Miyatsu was known for his powerful spiritual abilities and immense skills as a holy man, and he was also notorious for being a "ladies man". A trait that has been undoubtedly passed down onto Miroku. Unlike her grandfather, Monk Miyatsu did not travel around the world and remained local to Japan. In his old age he still held exorcisms and performed cleansing from time to time. He possessed some spiritual energy after the transfer of powers was complete.

Her partner nodded in acknowledgement of her proclamation. "True, but I don't get excited over shrines. I've lived in one my whole life until college, and trust me, I don't miss them at all." He informed her as he pulled into the parking lot of Meiji Shrine. Kagome released her seat belt and climbed out of the car along with Miroku. It was close to sunset and the shrine was closing up for the day. Visitors were retreating to their cars, and the groundskeepers were busy cleaning up before retiring for the night.

With his hands stuffed in his pants pocket, Miroku walked along side Kagome towards the main hall. They were meeting the Shinto Priest that ran the shrine for a meeting to discuss some business. Miroku was the prime example of calm, cool and collected while Kagome, on the other hand, was a bundle of nerves. "All I have to do is watch, right?" Kagome asked nervously as she eyed Miroku with wide eyes that seek assurance.

The monk grinned at her before closing his eyes momentarily. "Of course, Kagome-chan. I'll have everything under control, so don't worry that pretty little head of yours." He told her before opening his eyes again to glance warmly at her. His response produced a relieved sigh from the new Spiritual Worker. It was nerve wrecking being sent to the field so soon, but what better way to learn than through life experience?

Although Midoriko trained her vigorously over the past three weeks she still felt unsure of using her spiritual abilities. It was also the reason why she was partnered up with Miroku. He was the most experienced out of the group of them, so it only made sense to place her with him so she could learn.

"Ah, you two must be the Spiritual Workers, thank you so much for coming." The elderly Kannushi greeted them from the entrance of the main hall. He wore a simple black robe over white pants, known as the formal cloth called Ho, and adorning his feet were asagutsu or black wooden clogs. The Kannushi also wore a kammuri on his head.

"Not a problem, Kannushi-sama." Miroku told him with an easy smile. "My name is Kazetashi Miroku and this is my beautiful partner, Higurashi Kagome." Miroku introduced them, causing the Kannushi's dark eyes to widen in surprise in recognition of their surnames.

"I had no idea the descendants of such powerful monks would be assisting me in tonight's exorcism." He stated with a growing smile as he gave them a proper greeting by bowing to them in respect. Kagome blushed at the gesture while Miroku remained unfazed. It seemed he was used to receiving these types of greetings, and enjoyed them, too.

"Hotaru-sama only sends the best of the best for her clienteles." Miroku informed him, and when Kagome went to protest his notion he sent her a quick wink. Kagome's blush grew darker, seemingly losing track of her thoughts, and remained silent. She was really starting to dislike the way he easily got her so flustered.

"I owe Hotaru-sama a great debt then." The Kannushi stated with a fond grin, and Miroku was swift to inform him of a way he could repay that debt.

"Hotaru-sama will be running for a position in the Council, your vote would surely assist her in achieving her dream." The Kannushi seemed thoughtful before he let out a soft hum. "Well then, she will have my vote if we can exorcist this stubborn spirit tonight." He bargained wisely before leading them into the main hall for dinner. It will be a long night and they needed their strength.

Kagome was mildly confused between the interactions of Miroku and the Kannushi. She wondered why Midoriko was running for Council, and why she needed the votes of monks. Weren't the people of Tokyo suppose to vote her into office? It was very strange to the young woman. She followed the Kannushi into the dinning hall where they will have supper, and discuss the stubborn spirit that has been haunting the Shrine. It must have been a particularly stubborn and strong spirit if the Kannushi couldn't relinquish it himself. She vaguely wondered if they would be able to do what he could not, considering he was more experienced than the both of them combined.

During dinner, Kagome quietly ate her meal while listening to Miroku and the Kannushi's conversation. "Please tell me what you know about this spirit that's been haunting your shrine." The young monk requested with an attentive look on his face. Miroku had finished his meal moments ago and was enjoying a cup of steaming hot jasmine tea. The Kannushi nodded and placed down his cup to tell his story.

"It started about three months ago in July. Visitors complained of sudden nausea and difficulty breathing whenever they passed through the gardens. I thought nothing of it until the end of August when a visitor was attacked in broad daylight. He received a gash on his arm, as if he had been cut by a sword, and malicious energy radiated from the wound. I instantly purified the gash to promote proper healing before sending the man off to the hospital. I had to close the Shrine for a week in an effort to purify the evil spirit who took residence in the gardens. It took a lot of energy, and after a week of no occurrences, I assumed it had worked, especially when I didn't sense its presence anymore. But just last month we had another incident." The Kannushi's eyes turned dark and his expression became troubled, as stress lines deepened the already present wrinkles in his face.

Kagome was horrified that a spirit was able to harm a living being. It made her that more of a nervous wreck to confront this entity with Miroku later on tonight. What if they got hurt, too?

"Very strange." Miroku commented with slightly furrowed brows. He didn't seem all too concern with the Kannushi's account of the stubborn spirit. "I believe with _our_ powers combine we will be able to vanquish the spirit once and for all." The young monk assured the Kannushi with a confident smirk before bringing his attention over to Kagome. The dark haired woman blinked questioningly at him as she chewed on some white rice.

Realization began to sink in as she recalled his words, specifically the _ours_ and the teasing look in his eyes, and her own eyes grew wide in surprise and budding protest. She swallowed swiftly before throwing him an upset glare and pointing an accusing finger at him. "You told me I would only have to watch tonight!" She exclaimed in a high pitched tone, which only got like that when she was scared or caught off caught, and Miroku had done just that.

"Come now, Kagome-chan. You're supposed to be training, and besides this spirit shouldn't be too hard." He told her in an attempt to persuade and assure her. Kagome's beating heart didn't seem to believe in his words. "I'm not ready." She seethed out with narrowed eyes that promised misfortune if he kept it up.

The look made Miroku flinched slightly at its intensity, but it was the small spike of killing intent that came from his partner that made him shiver in slight fear. He pulled up his hands in front of him in defeat. "Alright, alright." He joked with a strained smile. He had to be more mindful of her temper, but it made her more attractive to him. He secretly had a thing for beautifully aggressive and assertive women like Kagome.

The Kannushi chuckled at the brief exchange. "Higurashi-san, I can feel you have such great strength and power inside you for someone as young as you. You shouldn't be so self-depreciating of your spiritual abilities. You have to be confident in order to truly utilize your abilities." His words made Kagome blush in both awe and embarrassment of his praise. She wasn't used to hearing such kind words that meant something to her before. Sure, she's heard it before from her grandfather growing up and now Midoriko, but she never truly believed in them. The Kannushi's words unknowingly raised her confidence a little bit.

"Well then, in an hour we can tour the gardens to search for the spirit. In the meanwhile I will prepare the sutras." The Kannushi informed them with a final nod as the young apprentice monks cleared out the table. Kagome and Miroku retired to their rooms for the night to prepare.

Kagome wished the mirror in the room was larger so she could get a better look at her outfit. It was the regulated uniform for all Spiritual Workers, considering that there were only four of them. The uniform was made entirely from leather for durability and sized to fit her like a glove. Across her shoulders, down the center of her sternum, surrounding both her elbows and covering her knees contained well placed metal pads and plates for protection.

The metal wasn't entirely heavy and was easy to move in. The outfit had a high collar which served to protect the neck, and the trimmings that edge the outfit were colored a forest green since it was Kagome's favorite color. Around her slim waist was a forest green colored sash that was knotted twice, and at the ends of the sash was three large prayer beads for protection, good fortune, and longevity. Along her pants were slim pockets that could fit a thick stack of sutras inside. A pair of black, knee high combat boots completed the look. Kagome pulled her hair up in a high ponytail to prevent her hair from getting in front of her face in the case she had to help out if things turned badly.

Overall, Kagome didn't mind the gear. She just didn't see why they needed so much protection if they were only dealing with spirits, and then she recalled the incident the Kannushi told them earlier at dinner. That one guy had gotten stabbed by a sword, so there was some cause of concern for protection.

With more than twenty minutes to spear, Kagome decided to call Naraku. They've been dating for nearly a month now and he was slowly becoming apart of Kagome's daily life. It was rare for her to go a day or two without talking to him on the phone or seeing him for their weekly dates. Kagome frowned when her call was sent to voice mail, and disappointment crossed her features.

"He's probably working late tonight, too." She mused out loud before sending him a quick and sweet text message instead. He would call her as soon as he was free. Naraku did a pretty good job showing her how important she was to him with the occasional flowers and boxes of chocolates he sent to her job or home. It always brought a wide smile and a deep blush to her face whenever she received a gift from him. It mildly brought her back to when she was with her second boyfriend. He was also romantic, too, but often went overboard, leaving her feeling more embarrassed than flustered with butterflies.

Kagome sighed wistfully as she held her cheeks with her hands and girlishly squeal in delight at the butterflies flapping around her belly. Naraku was like a dream come true. He was romantic, mysterious, handsome, intelligent, and thoughtful. It was everything Kagome could ever hope for in a man. A part of her also felt like he was almost too good to be true. There were still the occasional warning signs and gut feelings she would get whenever they were together or his odd mentioning of the gem, but she would ignored them. Naraku had a way of always reassuring her when doubts started to rise in her mind, which is why she would dismiss them in the end.

A knock to her room alerted Kagome that it was time to get going. "Coming." She called out as she placed her cell phone in her overnight bag. She left it on her futon, and made her way to the door to meet Miroku. He was also wearing a similar uniform as her but instead of the forest green trimmings on the edges, his was a deep purple color that matched his indigo irises. On his right hand he wore the same purple cloth as earlier that was attached to a golden ring encircling his middle finger. Kagome silently wondered why he wore it, probably for a fashion statement or a tradition since his father and grandfather wore it, too, during their youths.

"Ready for your first assignment?" He asked with an excited grinned and bright eyes. Kagome shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Maybe, I'm just not sure about how much help I'll be tonight." She admitted her worries to him about her contribution. His eyes warmed with compassion and understanding.

"I was the same way when I had my first assignment six years ago, but luckily for me I had a great mentor, and so do you." He stated cockily, causing Kagome to laugh at his optimism and confident attitude.

~0~

They reached the gardens where the Kannushi stated the spirit haunted and attacked two people. Kagome felt the air around them grow increasingly heavy and eerie. She felt a pressure come down against her chest, making it slightly hard to breathe. Thankfully she didn't feel nauseous, and the other monks didn't show any outward effects of the heavy environment.

She looked around the garden and felt fear creep into her skin. The gardens were entirely different at night than they were during the day time. It was creepy being here in the middle of the night with a growing fog covering the ground suddenly. Kagome stood close to Miroku as he scanned the area with both his eyes and aura.

"The spirit is indeed very strong, but I am sensing more than one spirit here." Miroku informed them with furrowed brows. It was clear he was expecting more than one spirit here, but it seemed he wasn't expecting more than that. Why hadn't the Kannushi sense more than one spirit?

"Are you sure?" The Kannushi asked with surprise crossing his wrinkled face. Miroku nodded firmly. "It's probably why the incident happened last month, because you had only purified one spirit, and not all of them. I'm sensing more than fifteen are here." He concluded with a nod before retrieving a stack of sutras from his pocket.

"Don't worry, I'll have them taken care of soon." Miroku assured him with a grin before a look of concentration took over his expression and he raised the sutras to the center of his face, and began muttering out soft prayers. Kagome watched in fascination and slight awe as the sutras began to glow a light sky blue in reflection of Miroku's spiritual powers. Once the sutras were fully charged, the young monk threw them forward, and each sutra landed at its intended target. Some stuck on boulders, trees, and signs, creating a circular barrier to erect a dome.

Kagome's expressions lit up from the light the barrier gave off, highlighting her face a soft blue. "Amazing," She whispered out in awe as she suddenly felt the air lighten up, and her breathing felt easier. She felt bursts of energy as some spirits were purified and sent to the after life. It was hard to see with the fog and barrier, but Kagome could definitely hear the painful cries of the spirits. It made her brows furrowed, and a feeling of being unsettled filled her as she turned to Miroku with questioning eyes.

"Are they supposed to be crying out in pain like that?" Kagome questioned with empathetic eyes. "I thought purification was supposed to be painless."

Miroku and the Kannushi both turned their heads at her strange question, and looked at her with wide eyes. "You can hear their cries?" Miroku asked in return, surprised and intrigued at her statement instead of answering her question. Kagome simply nodded and gave him a weird look. "Well yeah, can't you two hear them, too?" Kagome told him with a raised brow.

She never received her answer when a moving figure from behind Miroku came charging at him with a very large sword. Kagome's eyes widen in alarm before she pushed Miroku out of the way in reflex, just as the spirit was bringing down its large sword. Kagome and Miroku brought their eyes up in time to see the imprint the sword created in the spot Miroku had just been in. It left a deep scar in the ground.

"Kagome," Miroku gasped out in sheer surprise and shock at what just happened.

Kagome stood up and glared at the spirit standing a few feet from them with his large blade held over his shoulder effortlessly. "Hey, what's the deal with you swinging that sword of yours like that. You could have hurt my partner!" Kagome told him hotly while angrily glaring at his smug face. He didn't look much like a spirit, but a teenage boy dressed like a warrior in a white and blue kimono with a red sash tied around his narrow waist, and the only indication that gave his state of being away was his slightly translucent look.

He looked mildly surprised, but excited at finally being recognized and acknowledged. "Congratulations, you're the first human who can see me in over a hundred years." The teen stated with a grin as his long braid whipped around his side as he pointed his large halberd at Kagome.

"And as for your partner, well, that was kind of the point." He told her with a wicked grin before pushing off and charging towards her with his sword raised.

Kagome stiffened at his move, and instinctively threw out her right hand to protect herself from the attack. She felt a sudden and rapid warmth fill her chest before channeling out through her right arm. A blast of pink energy erupted from her hand, forcing the warrior spirit to dodge her apparent attack. Kagome breathe heavily as she stared wide eyed at her right hand. It was that strange power again, and she called upon it at will, well sort of.

From behind Kagome, Miroku sat and stared wide eyed in astonishment as she conversed freely with the spirit that he could not see or hear, and from the look on the Kannushi's face, he too was stunned by Kagome's adept ability of sight. She had saved him from being attacked and most likely killed. He had sensed the spirit too late before Kagome had pushed him out of the way.

The fact that she could so easily see and speak to the spirit was incredible, and worth mentioning to Midoriko. She would want to know just how powerful Kagome was and what abilities she possessed. With a determined look on his face, Miroku stood up, and it was then that he felt the spirit's killing intent explode, just as Kagome threw out her right hand in front of her protectively. A stream of blinding pink spiritual energy materialized from her right arm before dying down, clearly in an attempt to block an attack from the spirit. Kagome was definitely different from any ordinary priestess he knew.

"Kagome-chan, where is the spirit now?" Miroku asked with furrowed brows as he gathered more sutras from his pocket. He would try to purify the spirit one more time by catching it in a barrier. If that didn't work then he would go to plan B. Kagome brought her stunned irises to him and shot him a frustrated look. "He's right there, can't you see him with that giant sword of his?" She questioned sharply as she pointed to the smug teen standing clearly on a boulder a few meters from them.

"Actually, you're the only one who _can_ see him." Miroku informed her before quickly charging his sutras and splaying them around the boulder in the direction Kagome had pointed to. "Did I get him?" He asked her soon after, and Kagome shook her head. "No, he just jumped away." She informed him quickly. "He's going for another attack." She warned him as she looked towards the Kannushi.

"Watch out!" Kagome yelled out towards him, and just in time for the Kannushi to erect a protective barrier around himself. The teen had struck the Kannushi's barrier instead, but the force of his powerful blade sent the Kannushi crashing backwards and into a tree.

Kagome ran to check on the elderly man and was relieved to find him still alive, but unconscious. Kneeling, Kagome felt a nagging feeling in the back of her head to look beyond the trees. She wasn't disappointed, and found a group of spirits both young and old huddled in a group together. They looked fearful and worried as they watched Miroku blindly battle the warrior teen. She blinked in mild surprise at the group and wondered why they were afraid, and typical Kagome had asked them without even realizing it.

A young child was brave enough to answer her and he glared at her while he did. "Big Brother Bankotsu is only trying to protect us. Why don't you leave us all alone. We're only trying to live in peace." He pleaded with furrowed brows. Kagome didn't understand what he meant, and brought her eyes to the now known warrior spirit and Miroku.

Was Bankotsu really just protecting these spirits? She recalled the spirits from earlier and their cries of pain before being purified. To the spirits it would seem as if they were there to hurt them instead of help them.

"He attacked two people in the last two months, we can't just ignore that." Kagome pointed out with a frown. She felt torn in this situation. A young man stepped forward and he stared at her with a piercing look. "That was only because those two humans were disrespecting our home. One of the humans was torturing one of the baby animals that live here, its distress and anguish was about to taint our souls if it weren't for Big Brother Bankotsu. That human would have killed it and tainted our souls in the process." Kagome's eyes widen at the revelation.

"We haven't done anything to be painfully vanquish like those poor spirits you purified earlier. We're just trying to live in peace, and this is the only place we can actually feel at home." He told her with a sad frown. Kagome's heart went out to all of them. She believed in his words.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Kagome told them with a nod before running back to the one sided battle between Miroku and Bankotsu. Miroku had erected a barrier from a golden staff in an effort to hold off Bankotsu's relentless attacks.

"Bankotsu, please stop!" Kagome pleaded a few feet away, and the teen's eyes widen when he heard his name slip out from the priestess's lips. His turquoise colored irises widen in surprise before he pulled back and aimed his halberd at her in slight contempt.

"What did you do to them?" He seethed out angrily, his eyes narrowing dangerously at her. In his mind he feared she had purified the others while he was busy fighting off the young monk. How else would she have found out his name?

Kagome shook her head, "I didn't purify them if that's what you mean. I only spoke to them, and they told me you were only protecting them from being tainted. I understand now why you attacked those two humans." Kagome started with slightly furrowed brows and a strained expression on her face as she tried to settle this civilly. Bankotsu remained silent, partly due to the fact that this woman understood him. The group that he was protecting suddenly came forward and stood behind the priestess.

"But don't you think you all would be safer in the after life? You wouldn't have to fear for their souls being tainted, and they could have a permanent home and reunite with their families." Kagome tried to persuade him, and the spirits behind her.

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at her naive ideals. "What makes you think we'll _all_ be granted access to the after life? Most of us have committed sins during our lifetime on earth, and if we go our souls will be damned." He argued sharply with narrowed irises.

Kagome remained silent as she thought about her next few words. The manuals Kagome had read as part of her job requirement meant that she had to learn the rules and regulations of the after life and its processes. What Bankotsu had said was true. The souls who have committed sins in their past lives would have to pay for them, but she knew there was a way for them to seek redemption. She was just afraid of saying the wrong thing to the angry spirit.

Miroku pulled down his barrier and slowly made his way over to Kagome. "There is a way for the souls to get into the after life, and even reincarnate to live among the living once again." Miroku stated, figuring out what had Kagome so stumped. He knew where her conversation with the spirit named Bankotsu had gone to, and he was right, but not entirely.

"Spirits like Bankotsu have been dead for a very long time, I presume, so they wouldn't know about the opportunities they have to get help now. Hotaru-sama specializes in helping spirits with cases like these. Most of her client's cases are won and they get to repent for their sins in a new life before they are wiped clean. Once that happens they are free to live peacefully in the after life." Miroku explained out loud, knowing the spirits were listening in even if he couldn't see of hear them.

Bankotsu approached the two with his halberd placed inside its sheath behind his back. His expression was stern, and his irises were slightly distrusting.

"And you can guarantee us this?" He asked Kagome bluntly with shape eyes, and she turned to Miroku with an unsure look in her eyes. "Is this a sure thing, Miroku?" She questioned.

Miroku gently smiled at her and nodded. "Of course, we'll inform our boss tomorrow when we give in our reports. She'll be happy to take on all of your cases." Miroku stated clearly, and the confidence his tone held assured the spirits. "We just need theirs names, the time period they were born in, and the date of their deaths." He informed Kagome. The spirits all seem to be in consensus with one another, and they all agree to give their information to Kagome to write down. Once she collected all their names, Kagome placed the piece of paper inside her pocket. All fifteen of the spirits all retreated to the back of the garden.

Miroku gathered up the Kannushi onto his back, and he and Kagome began to head back to the main hall. Kagome sighed in relief at the turn of events. Her first assignment hadn't been a total failure, and she even got to use some of her powers tonight.

"Hey girl," Kagome paused suddenly, and looked over her shoulder to glance at the awaiting Bankotsu. She furrowed her brows at him in slight irritation. "My name isn't girl, it's Kagome." She informed him quickly with a slight upturn of her chin. Her feisty attitude made him grin boyishly, and for some reason it made Kagome's heart melt slightly. She could feel her cheeks warming up, and she mentally rolled her eyes at her body's reaction to his smile.

"Thanks for not purifying us and all, and for understanding. I owe you one, _Kagome_. See you later, beautiful." He told her with a flirty wink before walking away with the others.

Kagome's face grew a bright red, and it caught Miroku's attention as a mischievous and perverted look crossed his face. He may have not seen the interaction that occurred between Kagome and Bankotsu, but he knew enough to know that the spirit had made an impression on his young partner.

"Kagome-chan, I didn't know you had a thing for the dead. Perhaps there is no hope for me after all, since I am one of the living." He commented almost mournfully, causing Kagome to step back, flabbergasted as she thought about his words. It held some truth to it, she realized, and it freaked her out. How could she blush at Bankotsu's obvious move on her?

Did she really have a thing for the undead?

"Shut up!" She gritted out before running to the main hall in an effort to hide from her embarrassment and Miroku's teasing look.

Miroku laughed in mirth as he picked up his pace. Tonight was indeed interesting, and he was learning a great deal about his new partner. Kagome may be three years younger than him, but she was certainly more powerful than him in many ways. It seemed the power that ran in The Higurashi bloodline was true, and he was certain Kagome hasn't inherited all of her grandfather's spiritual powers yet.

Miroku, himself, hadn't inherited all of his grandfather's powers for a full year when he turned twenty two, at the time the transfer began.

Miroku wondered how much stronger Kagome will become once her transfer was completed.

* * *

**A/N: Exciting chapter, right? So their outfits are somewhat similar to the Demon Slayer outfit Sango wears. I just changed it up a little to fit the modern era. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and as you can see there will be guest appearances of the Inuyasha cast. Bankotsu was the first, and he will not be the last.**

**In case you think he might have been out of character protecting those group of spirits who weren't his brothers, I have an explanation for that. It's been centuries since his death and you can say he turned over a new leaf, especially since he has been separated from his Band of Seven. It gets pretty lonely being by yourself for so long, and it gives him a sense of purpose again, even if it means protecting them from being tainted. Kagome has always had the power of sight when it came to the Shikon Jewels, so I decided to give her the ability to see and speak with spirits instead.**

**A Kannushi is basically a Shinto Priest, and the Meiji Shrine is an actual place in Japan.**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	7. Chapter 6: Survival

**As Love Falls**

**Chapter Six**

**Survival**

* * *

_12:30PM_

"I can't believe I have to work on my birthday!" Kagome groaned out miserably as she leaned her face against the side window, squishing her face against the glass as one blue eye was left opened to stare at the road ahead. Miroku was once again driving to their newest destination, which was an hour away from Tokyo. It wasn't a Shrine this time around, but the home of a tormented widower.

The woman complained that her late husband was haunting her, and she wanted to put him to rest so she can have peace. A simple assignment that shouldn't take too much time, at least that's what Miroku told her.

Kagome was hoping she could make it back home in time to get ready for her birthday outing with her friends later tonight. They wouldn't tell her where they were taking her even after much protest on Kagome's part, but she was excited. Sango and Rin-chan always had something up their sleeves. They were coming down to Tokyo to celebrate her birthday this weekend, and they were probably at her home at this very moment while she was at work.

"Come now, Kagome-chan, what better way to celebrate your birthday than spending some time with me?" Miroku grinned out handsomely, and Kagome blushed at his words lightly before sighing.

"Not that I don't enjoy spending most of my time with you Miroku-kun, because you're all so charming, but I rather not work on my birthday." Kagome explained to him with a small frown as she leaned back into her seat.

Ever since Miroku and Midoriko spoke in private that first night after her assignment she has been sent on nearly twelve assignments in the span of two weeks. Surely that was a lot for a newbie, right?

She's assisted Miroku on a few exorcisms and spiritual cleansing, and tonight will be no different. Her ability to communicate and see the spirits of the dead was mighty useful, and she found herself growing accustomed to the fact. She was even able to see spirits more often outside of work, too, and it was something she wasn't able to do before, besides the occasional spirit now and then.

Now it seemed like she was seeing them on a daily basis.

"What plans do you have for tonight, Birthday Queen?" Miroku asked with a curious tone to his smooth voice, and Kagome could see the perverted grin he was trying suppressing from the side of her eye. She had an idea why he was asking, and she narrowed her eyes slightly at him. "Oh, no you don't!" Kagome stated firmly, causing Miroku to send her his best and most innocent look.

"What? I'm just curious is all. I mean, it's not like I would coincidentally show up at the same place as you, to meet your beautiful lady friends or anything." Miroku told her slyly, his grin now present on his lips as his indigo irises glisten with mute mischief.

Kagome's expression went deadpanned before she smirked at him as an idea entered her head. "You know what, you're right." Kagome started with a certain look in her eyes that made Miroku slightly uneasy. "I'm right?" Miroku questioned with a slight tone of uncertainty that indicated his confusion.

"Yes, knowing my friends they'll probably take me out to dinner and then to some club in the city." Kagome told him with a knowing look that reflected in her grin. "You should come and meet my friends, more specifically Sango." She told him with slightly narrowed eyes that lit up with amusement and anticipation of the meeting.

Miroku laughed awkwardly at the invitation. He wasn't expecting her to invite him since he was only kidding around with her, but since she offered he wouldn't reject it. "I guess I could clear my schedule for tonight to celebrate your birthday, Kagome-chan." Miroku covered up smoothly.

It was silent for a few moments after that, and there was a growing tension building up as Miroku glanced over to his partner. She was somewhat pleased with herself at the moment from the grin on her face. He had to wonder what sort of game she was playing at. Surely Kagome's friends were as beautiful as she, right? She wouldn't set him up with someone homely looking?

It made Miroku nervous, and he just had to ask, "What is your friend, Sango, like?" This brought a wider grin to Kagome's lips, and he regretted asking. He had a bad feeling in his stomach, and a sense of foreboding settled in there as well. Kagome brought her azure colored irises over to him and shook her head.

"You'll just have to see for yourself tonight. I'm sure someone like Sango can handle someone like you." Kagome laughed out as she imagined the expression that would cross her best friend's face once she told her what she did. Kagome always did love playing matchmaker.

"I'm sure you'll like her." Kagome told him with a confident nod, and it eased Miroku's worries somewhat as his shoulders visibly relaxed. "I just can't say the same for her about you, so we'll see. Don't say I never did anything for you." Kagome pointed out to him with an all too cherry smile on her face.

Miroku sweat dropped at her words. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." He told her with a small chuckle.

~0~

Kagome nervously glanced over to Miroku as they stood in front of the widower's front door. The air surrounding the house was heavy, and quite cold from the condensed air being exhaled from their breaths. Kagome felt as if her chest was being pushed into, and it was somewhat difficult to breath, but it seemed Miroku was having a harder time than her. He was sweating slightly from the exertion it caused his body.

"I'm not sure how that woman was able to walk and talk around in that house with all this spiritual pressure, even for me it's difficult to control my breathing, never mind a normal human with no spiritual energy." Miroku admitted in a strain tone. "Let's get this over with quickly. I don't know how long my body can endure this for." Miroku told Kagome seriously, and the dark haired woman nodded in understanding.

The young monk knocked on the door, and waited for the widower to answer. There was silence and no answer after several moments. Miroku had a strange feeling that the widower was in danger, so he promptly banged the door in with his foot. The door slammed opened, and the Spiritual Workers ran inside.

Miroku glanced around the living room, his brows deeply furrowed as he concentrated on finding the widower with his aura. Sweat accumulated on his forehead, and he found it difficult to concentrate under this intense pressure. After several moments he finally felt the woman's aura upstairs.

"She's upstairs, let's go." Miroku exclaimed with determination before sprinting to the stair case with Kagome close behind him.

Kagome took in the eerie feel of the house, and the intense spiritual pressure bearing down on her, but more so on Miroku who looked like he wanted to collapse. She didn't understand why she wasn't as susceptible to intense spiritual pressure as other Spirit Workers were. They were still working on an explanation for her.

They reached a room where the woman was in, and Miroku hesitated before going inside. Kagome knew the reason for his pause. She stared wide eyed at the door, and fear began to trickle through her skin at the dark energy radiating from behind the door.

It literally made her sick, and a pounding headache pierced through her head. The young woman grabbed at her head at the same time as Miroku did. Their painful cries echoed along the hallway as they staggered away from the door and towards the steps.

Once they were a few feet away the piercing head pain started to recede. "What was that?" Kagome asked in between shallow breaths.

"The spirit of her late husband. He's been tainted severally." Miroku explained with a troubled frown. Kagome's brows furrowed at the answer, because it did not sound good.

"We need backup then." Kagome told him firmly, but was stunned when Miroku shook his head. "It won't matter, and besides they won't get here for at least an hour, a half hour at the earliest. That woman won't have much time before her body succumbs to the stress this spiritual pressure is causing." He explained to her with a serious tone.

"We have to save her before that happens. I'm pretty sure that's what the spirit wants, to take his wife's life so they can be together in the afterlife." He added gravely.

"That's horrible." Kagome muttered out in horror. "What do we do then?" Kagome questioned with renewed determination. She had to help save that woman before it was too late.

"We have to bless the doorway, and that should lessen the spiritual pressure and purify some of the negative energy. We'll be able to enter then." Miroku told her, and he suddenly grabbed at his chest in pain as he collapsed onto one knee.

"Miroku!" Kagome called out in panic as she grabbed hold of the young monk. He cringed in pain as he held onto his chest and gasped for air.

"I'm getting you out of this house right now." Kagome told him firmly as she helped him up, and led him back outside.

Miroku weakly protested, but even he knew that his body had reached its limit in this intense atmosphere. He glanced at Kagome with perturbed and painful eyes, internally wondering why she was able to withstand this much spiritual pressure with minor adverse effects. Kagome should be in as much pain as he was at the moment, but she was able to still walk and talk normally without much strain. He's only seen this performed by Midoriko and other high ranking SW.

The young monk wondered if Midoriko had underestimated Kagome's spiritual abilities along with himself. She was much more powerful than they originally thought, and he recalled his first conversation about the nature of Kagome's abilities with his boss two weeks ago.

~0~

_"How did Higurashi-san do on her first assignment?" Midoriko asked with expected raised brows. It was clear in her soulful brown eyes that she expected Kagome to have done well. Miroku let out a grin and tiredly took a seat. "She's more than what I expected, to be honest." He started with bright eyes, and his tone caught her attention. _

_"What do you mean?" She questioned with interest as she leaned forward. _

_"I realized tonight that the rumors surrounding the Higurashi bloodline are true. Kagome possesses the ability of Sight. She can _see _and _speak_ with spirits very easily. She thought it was normal." He informed his employer with a meaningful look. The information made Midoriko's eyes widen in pleasant surprise, but her soulful irises soon grew warm with mirth. _

_"I knew Higurashi-san was special. She is filled with untapped power." She commented with a warm smile as she recalled the spark of energy she felt the moment they shook hands during her interview._

_"You do realize that if she does manages to manifest her true powers she will be the third person under your wing to reach SL5, right, and that there may be the possibility that she-..." Miroku's expression was troubled, and Midoriko stopped him mid-sentence. _

_"I am well aware, Kazetashi-san, which is why I placed her as your new partner. Higurashi-san will need a lot of training to learn how to control and use her spiritual abilities." Midoriko explained to him wisely. The young monk remained silent, trying to figure out Midoriko's reasoning. _

_"It won't be long before the Councilmen become very interested in Higurashi-san, and when that time comes I will make sure to use it to my full advantage." Miroku had an ah-ha moment after Midoriko's statement. He realized now what she was planning on doing. _

_"I want you to continue observing her. Take mental notes on any new abilities or abnormalities Higurashi-san presents while on the field." Midoriko directed him firmly. "Our thoughts are exact when it comes to Higurashi-san's abilities and the SL she can obtain, but we can't know for sure unless she manifests like you say." The beautiful woman explained clearly. _

_Miroku nodded in understanding. "I'll keep an eye on her, and let you know if anything new happens. I suggest we get handed more field assignments then. The extra pay wouldn't hurt our pockets either." Miroku stated with a sly smirk, knowing they got paid extra for overtime and difficult missions. Midoriko giggled before eyeing him playfully. _

_"As you wish, now go home and get some rest. Your next assignment will be delivered via email earlier in the morning." Midoriko told him with a light wave in dismissal._

~0~

Miroku felt relief the moment Kagome led him outside the house, and into the front yard. He was able to breath easier, and the pain in his chest was lessening by the moment. He collapsed onto the ground, breathing in the fresh air. Kagome worriedly kneel down besides him, her hands laid gently on his arm.

"Are you feeling better?" Kagome questioned with concerned, desperate eyes. She feared for his life and safety, and it scared her. She hadn't realize how much she has come to care for Miroku in the short time they have spent together. She's known him for nearly a month now, and she was panic stricken over his condition right now.

Miroku nodded while closing his eyes to collect himself. "Yeah, I am." He told her truthfully, but mentally he was counting his blessings that he didn't suffer a full blown heart attack, which would have happened if he stood in there.

If he had stood in there any longer he would have been dead from the intense stress his heart endured, which is why he was so stunned over Kagome's ability to stand so well in there. Then again, he had to admit that he has never come across anything so putrid before.

The spirit of the widower's late husband must have been tainted for a long time to garner so much evil energy. He feared the woman was dead by now with so much negative energy in there, and all they could do now was to cleanse the house and purify their tainted spirits. It was the least they could do.

"Kagome-chan, do you think you can handle the inside alone while I work from the outside?" The young monk asked the stunned woman. Kagome blinked at him blankly before nervously grabbing at his shirt.

"You mean I have to go back in there by myself?" Kagome questioned frantically with wide, startled eyes. Miroku sweat dropped at her reaction. Perhaps she wasn't ready to go solo, but they had no choice at the moment.

"Yeah, I can't risk going in there again. I might die actually next time." Miroku told her bluntly, causing the young woman to become petrified in horror at his statement.

"I can work from the outside in cleansing the house, but I need you to do the same from the inside." Miroku directed her with a confident nod. Kagome stared at him with doubtful eyes. She was pretty decent in spiritual cleansing, but she was hesitant about going about it alone.

"What about the spirit?" Kagome asked in wonder as she looked over her shoulder to watch the eerie house. "What do we do about him, and the woman?" She added with a worried voice.

Miroku decided to keep the fact that the woman may be dead by now from his partner. He didn't want to freak his partner out if he informed her too soon, seeing as how she was already skittish. These things happened sometimes, but he would spare her the awful and heartbreaking truth for now, and tell her later. He needed her to focus on the task at hand.

"Once we cleanse the house, the spirit will grow considerably weaker. Once the atmosphere in the house is better, I'll come in after you." Miroku explained to her firmly, his indigo irises burning with confidence and trust in her abilities.

Kagome nodded and stood up. If Miroku believed she could do this, then so should she. "I'll try my best, Miroku." She told him one final time before heading back inside the house.

Miroku watched her carefully as she entered the house before getting into position and praying. His body and eyes glowed a soft blue as he gathered his spiritual energy, and began purifying the putrid energy around the outside of the house. He will feel Kagome's spiritual energy the moment she called upon them for the cleansing from the inside. It will doubled their efforts and end this sooner.

~0~

Kagome felt her body tremble slightly as she made her way to the living room. She took her position on the floor, and began chanting the necessary prayer to focus her spiritual powers. Within seconds her body glowed a soft pink as she gathered her spiritual energy.

The light radiating off her aura lit up the entire room, effectively deceasing the negative spiritual pressure in the lower portion of the house. Kagome pushed her aura to cleanse every room in the area, and she found herself breathing a lot easier than before. The pressure that had pushed down on her chest was virtually gone, and she physically felt better.

"_Hataro, please stop_!" Kagome's concentration was broken the moment she heard the widower's pleading voice. Her eyes snapped opened, and some residue spiritual energy that tinted her eyes a soft pink gradually fainted away to her normal azure color, and she swiftly brought her gaze to the staircase. She felt her heart race within her chest. What should she do? Should she go up there?

"I don't know what to do." Kagome muttered to herself as fear began to sink in again.

"NO!"

The scream was enough to make Kagome jump up from her spot, and race up the stairs to help the woman. She foregone the feeling of danger that tingled down her spine and belly. There was only one thing that fueled Kagome, and that was helping the woman before it was too late. There was something in the woman's scream that urged Kagome into action before it was too late.

Kagome narrowed her eyes tightly as she fought against the sudden nausea and piercing headache the moment she approached the doorway. She brought her leg up and kicked through the door multiple times until the door finally broke in.

The young Spiritual Worker took in the scene with wide irises and a horrified gasp. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The widower was held against the back wall by dark energy, and her limbs were spread out painfully in odd angles that weren't natural, which led her to believe she had many broken bones.

The woman looked worse for wear, and beaten. It was clear the spirit of her late husband was set on torturing her before killing her in an effort to taint her soul before death. The spirit himself was in the center of the room, the pleased look on his face replaced by an angry scowl the moment she kicked in the door.

His appearance wasn't like Bankotsu's or the other spirits she's encountered. This spirit's appearance was colored a sick green with red eyes, and the smell he brought to the room was fowl. Now Kagome knew where the horrid smell came from that caused her nausea.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in righteous anger at the way he was treating his wife. "Let her go, right now!" Kagome demanded firmly as she entered the room. The spirit narrowed his eyes at the demand and laughed.

"Mind your own business, girl. This doesn't concern you." The spirit named Hataro told her spitefully as he brought his heated glare to his wife.

Kagome gritted her teeth when he raised his hand, causing the woman intense pain as she screamed out and withered in pain. Kagome stiffen at the act, and tried to understand how he was hurting her when he wasn't touching her physically. He must be using telekinesis. She read in the Spiritual Worker's Guide manual that spirits could possess or develop dark paranormal powers after death, and it was frightening to see it first hand.

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled out desperately as she charged towards the spirit. She didn't know what she was trying to do, but she was going on instinct, and her instincts told her to run at him. She vaguely noticed that she was calling upon her spiritual energy as a light pink glow cast around her body and eyes.

The moment she came within three feet of him, the spirit began to crumple away in pain of her purifying aura. The widower ceased her painful screams, and took in shallow breaths, her eyes were teary and worn out as she saw the dark haired woman try to stop her husband.

The spirit glared questioningly at the woman who came between him and his wife. The woman's aura alone was painful, so he could image how painful an actual purification would be.

"Stay out of this!" He commanded hatefully as he turned his attention to the person interrupting his right. He raised his open right hand towards Kagome's direction, and swiftly closed his hand forming a tight fist.

Kagome stiffen the moment his hands closed, and felt herself become restrained by an invisible force that placed her arms tightly at her sides. She gritted her teeth as she felt her muscles spasm out of control.

The pain was great, and Kagome's screams pierced throughout the entire room. The spirit smirked in pleasant glee and continued his attack as Kagome's body collapsed onto the floor like a rag doll, her screams pleasing his ears and sadistic nature, and feeding his tainted soul.

"I'm going to kill you for interfering in my personal affairs." The spirit informed her with an evil grin as he increased his hold on her.

At his words, Kagome felt panic surged within her, and a sudden urge to survive erupted from deep inside her. There was no Miroku to come in and save her this time around, and it terrified her.

Kagome cried out as hot white pain exploded from within her chest, and channeled through all four of her limbs, casting out a blinding pink light that filled the entire room, and shimmered outside the bedroom window.

From outside, Miroku felt an intense wave of spiritual power being released along with Kagome's painful screams. He snapped his stunned irises open, and the same spiritual residual of his energy tinted his eyes a soft blue color, in time to see a pink mushroom explosion engulf the entire house, effectively dispersing any negative energy within a six mile radius. His black hair was blown back due to the force of the spiritual energy release, and he didn't wait for the power to die down before he ran inside to get his partner.

Kagome laid free on the floor, her breathing labored as she weakly held herself up with shaky arms. She heard the spirit's painful cries as he disintegrated into purple dust on the floor as he was purified. She was stunned by what she just did, and for some reason she felt freer than she has ever felt before. Her entire body felt different from just moments ago.

"Kagome-chan!" Kagome turned her blurry vision towards the sound of Miroku's approaching and fear filled voice, and the moment his body came into view in the doorway her vision completely left her, and she passed out from extreme exhaustion.

Miroku slid into the room in time to catch her limp body. He held her close to his chest, and checked for her pulse to make sure she was alive after that spiritual release. He frowned when he found that it was weak and irregular.

The Spiritual Worker dug into his pocket, and retrieved his cell phone to call for help. He was shocked when he felt Kagome's blast of holy energy, it was clearly a SL5 move, and knowing Kagome she most likely had no idea what she had just achieved. This was something Midoriko and he were anticipating, but not this soon. No doubt the Council will be notified of this incident.

Kagome's spiritual release had visibly erupted outward like an atomic bomb going off around the house, and successfully purified anything within the neighborhood they were in.

Miroku suddenly heard a painful moan and noticed the widower leaning limply on the back wall, and he was surprised to find that she was alive, too. He stared at Kagome with stunned eyes, but his moment was interrupted when the line was picked up, and he ordered for help.

* * *

**A/N: It's been awhile guys, but I've been busy with nursing school T.T and I feel like a zombie, because I am getting such little sleep. I also work part time as a CNA, too, so I have no days off literally! But I miss writing and it was my form of de-stressing. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and let me know what you guys think about it! The whole SL5 thing will be explained in more detail in the next chapter, I promise, and Sasuke will also be showing up, too!**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	8. Chapter 7: Orange Kitsune

**As Love Falls**

**Chapter Seven**

**Orange Kitsune**

* * *

_"How is she doing?" _

_"Her vitals are stable now, she should be waking up within the next hour or so."_

_"Thank Kami," _

_"Have you informed Hotaru-sama?" _

_"I'm pretty sure she knows by now. Anyone who was in the district could feel that manifestation from miles away."_

_"If she wakes up anytime soon, press the call bell, Kazetashi-san." _

_"You got it, Doc."_

It wasn't until the sound of the door closing that Kagome slowly opened her heavy eyelids. Her pupils instantly met the brightness of the room, and she was blinded momentarily, before her irises adjusted to her new environment. She discovered then that she was in a hospital room. Her mind was empty at the moment, and she felt slightly groggy and disoriented. Her peripherals caught movement to the right of her, and she locked eyes on the familiar figure.

Standing by the window was Miroku, staring out with a pensive expression on his face. He seemed deep in thought and worried before raising his head, clearly sensing someone watching him, and brought his intense gaze in her direction. Instant relief shown in his expressive eyes, and his tight expression relaxed as well.

"Kagome-chan, how are you feeling?" Miroku questioned swiftly, his tone laced with thick concern as he made his way over to her bed side. He didn't hesitate to grab her right hand into his own, his amethyst colored irises staring at her with the utmost concern. Kagome blushed slightly at the gesture, and slowly nodded in response.

"I'm alright, but why am I here?" She questioned in a low tone that relayed her confusion, and she slowly gazed at their clasped hands. She felt oddly comforted by his warmth. She could feel the warm impulses flowing from out of his hands and onto hers. There was something different about Miroku's aura, too, but she couldn't put her finger as to why exactly that was. She brought her inquisitive azure colored irises to his, and saw a tiny white light within his eyes that she was certain wasn't there before. His eyes seem to be glowing almost. The concern he wore on his face moments ago intensified when he grabbed her hand. She could feel his emotions as clear as day.

"I see, you don't remember after all." Miroku mused out loud to himself, and decided to fill in the gaps for her.

"After we separated, I found you in the widower's bedroom after you manifested. You successfully purified the entire house, and the spirit of the late husband. You managed to save the widower's life. She is in the next room, recovering from her injuries." Miroku explained to her slowly, and Kagome's eyes widen in surprise and awe at her own accomplishments.

Kagome vaguely recalled reading about manifestation among Spiritual Workers in the manual Hotaru-sama gave here. It was the first major milestone of elevated spiritual powers an individual can achieve, but she was certain most didn't manifest as quickly as she had.

A manifestation usually occurred when the agent's life was in danger or when a traumatic event triggered the agent's survival instinct. Another route was the desire to protect another human being and putting your own life on the line to save them. It varied among different people, and Kagome wasn't sure which one triggered her own.

Now that she heard Miroku's account, she could remember snippets of what happened in that room. She recalled the incredible freeing feeling she felt after that burst of energy exploded from her chest.

The Spiritual Worker felt different. It was as if she was more aware of her surroundings and of the people around her. She looked more closely at Miroku, and she swore that she could feel his heart's true intention. She didn't know how or why she could feel all of this. She just did, and it was without any true effort at all. It left her more confused than anything. It was almost overwhelming.

Kagome pulled back her hand then, and sat up. She felt fine to be honest, and wanted to go home. It was then that she remembered it was still her birthday, and that her friends were most likely worried about her by her lack of appearance.

"Oh no, what time is it?" Kagome exclaimed loudly as she brought her widen eyes over to her partner, who looked bewildered that she would be concerned about something such as the time.

"It's almost nine at night, you've been unconscious for nearly three hours." Miroku informed her with a raised brow, and suddenly his incredulous look turned into a sightly, disapproving scowl. "Don't tell me you're still planning on going out for your birthday?" He questioned critically, and from Kagome's sheepish smile he figured right.

"Come on, Miroku-kun, I feel fine." Kagome protested with a light shrug. "I actually feel energized, and rested." She added in an effort to convince him of her state of wellness.

Miroku didn't look too convinced, and he pressed the call bell to call the Doctor in. It wasn't long before the Doctor arrived, and Kagome was astounded by his towering figure and handsome face.

"Hello, Agent Higurashi, I didn't expect for you to be up this soon, but I'm glad you are." The Doctor greeted with a warm smile. "I am Doctor Suikotsu." He informed the spiritual worker in greeting.

Kagome nodded with a rather shy smile. It wasn't everyday that she got to meet a tall and handsome doctor. The fact that she had a boyfriend didn't cross her mind at that moment. All she could do at the moment was blush and smile dreamily.

An annoyed scoff came from Miroku, and Kagome let out a small giggle at him. "So you have a thing for both the _living_ and the undead." Miroku joked with bemused eyes, causing Kagome to deadpan instantly and shoot him an angry glare.

"Hey, I do _not_ have a thing for the undead!" She protested passionately, and she momentarily thought about Bankotsu's flattering comment. It was just a compliment, or was it now a crime to feel flattered by a century old ghost?

"Besides, it's not my fault that Bankotsu can be charming once you get passed his homicidal tendencies." Kagome commented briefly with a dignified 'hump', unknowingly causing Dr. Suikotsu to stiffen in surprise at the mention of that familiar name.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say Bankotsu? The same Bankotsu with a large halberd and a very long braid?" The doctor repeated with furrowed brows set in all seriousness as he gestured with his arms the length of each description. The two Spiritual Workers glanced at one another in ponder, before Kagome nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, do you know him by chance?" Kagome asked with her own question. She was very curious now as to how Dr. Suikotsu knew the halberd wielding warrior spirit she met weeks ago.

Kagome could feel the doctor's intense emotions then, and it was overwhelming. Her chest felt as if it was hit by a bat, and tears began to spring from her eyes, flowing down her cheeks like a broken dam. She touched the hot, salty tears as she stared into Dr. Suikotsu's sad eyes.

She was crying the tears he wanted to shed, but refused to. She could literally feel the grief, the pain, and the longing he felt for his fallen and lost comrade. His pain became her pain, and it scared her greatly.

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" Miroku questioned with concern, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder as he took in her tear streaked face.

"I don't know, but somehow I'm able to feel his emotions as if they were my own." Kagome explained the best she could, as she wiped her tears away.

"You knew Bankotsu, didn't you." Kagome stated more than ask, and the Doctor nodded with a sad smile.

"I did, he was my older brother. We were not related by blood, but our bond went much deeper than genetics." Dr. Suikotsu explained easily. "We were part of the Band of Seven, a group of seven mercenaries in our past lives during the Feudal Era. Bankotsu was known as the oldest, despite him being the youngest out of the seven, since he was the one who formed the band to begin with. After our deaths, including my own, we didn't know what happened to him or his soul. I've tried searching for him, but had no luck." Dr. Suikotsu explained with a frustrated frown.

Kagome and Miroku nodded in understanding, and the monk made a mental note of Kagome's new ability. He was certain Midoriko-sama would want to know about this incident. He mentally noted her changing moods, as well, knowing Midoriko-sama would want to know every single detail. He was starting to suspect that Kagome's manifestation granted her stronger sympathetic powers, but the fact that her new found abilities were activating now stunned him. It usually took time for the individual to figure out their new abilities.

It was at Dr. Suikotsu's revelation that Kagome realized that she wasn't in a normal hospital. She was most likely in Shikon &amp; Co.'s private facility. This doctor was serving out his sentence to pay for his sins in his previous life. She would have never known if she hadn't mention Bankotsu's name.

"Hatoru-sama has actually took on his case, and is preparing the process for him to serve out his sentence to pay for his sins, along with the others who were found under his protection." Miroku informed the now relieved doctor. He couldn't say anything more, besides that without breaking client confidentiality.

Dr. Suikotsu smiled at the news. "That's great! I'll be seeing him soon then. Thank you for telling me." He stated with gratitude.

"Now, let's get you checked out, Agent Higurashi. I'm sure you want to head home." He chuckled lightly.

"Yes, please! I don't want to miss my birthday celebration." Kagome exclaimed happily, the sadden emotions now alleviated from her person as her smile took over her face.

"Happy Birthday, Agent Higurashi." Dr. Suikotsu told her before starting her exam, and deeming her ready for discharge.

* * *

During the car ride to Kagome's home at the Sunset Shrine, Miroku couldn't help, but to steal glances at his partner. There was something definitely different about the woman resting silently besides him. Her aura was different in the sense that it was much more stronger than before and fluctuating now and then. He still couldn't believe that she manifested so quickly. He hasn't even manifested yet, and a small part of him was jealous about the fact, but his good nature personality didn't prevent him from feeling that way for long. If anything, it made him feel more protective over his young partner.

The priest knew he had to keep a better eye on his partner from now on. Not only will the Council be watching her closely, but so will the corrupt spirits.

They will most definitely be drawn to her power, and try to corrupt her soul. He just prayed Kagome was strong enough to protect herself from falling into their dirty tricks. He wouldn't be able to bear seeing another talented and beautiful Spiritual Worker succumb to that terrible darkness.

As Miroku pulled up to the Sunset Shrine around ten at night, he was mildly surprised to find an expensive, sleek car parked by the steps with a tall figure leaning casually against it. As Miroku slowly drove past the car to park in front of it, he caught sight of the owner's narrowed red eyes. Their eyes connected, and Miroku felt a sick feeling in his gut about the guy.

"What is this weirdo doing around here for?" Miroku muttered to himself in wonderment as he parked his car and gently stirred his partner awake. "We're here, Kagome-chan." The newly made twenty-two year old yawned before stretching her body slightly, and exiting the car with Miroku.

Miroku furrowed his brows slightly as he examined the stranger behind them with critical eyes. There was something about the guy that sent alarm bells ringing in his head.

"Hey, Kagome-chan, do you-" Miroku was interrupted when he heard a delightful squeal slip pass his partner's lips before she happily ran into the stranger's arms. His question on whether or not she knew him was quickly answered. His amethyst colored irises soon widen in mute surprise at the action, and his stomach tighten in concern when the couple locked lips.

The only thought that entered Miroku's mind was that this was a bad situation waiting to happen. So, this was Kagome's mysterious new boyfriend, Naraku. He had to admit that Kagome's taste in men was definitely as odd as she was, but on par to her level. He had to give her some credit. The guy was decked out in expensive clothing and jewelry.

He also found it odd that Kagome wasn't getting the same warning bells he felt about the guy. Perhaps she was blinded by love?

Kagome broke her kiss with her boyfriend, and turned towards her partner with a wide, happy smile. "Miroku-kun, this is my boyfriend, Naraku. Naraku, this is my partner, Miroku, that I've mentioned about before." Kagome introduced with glee as she rested her hand over his broad chest, as his arm was wrapped possessively around her slim waist.

Miroku approached the couple, and cautiously nodded in acknowledgement towards Naraku. The long haired man did the same with a certain grin that made his skin tighten in weariness. It caused Miroku to dislike the man further.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Miroku-san. _My_ Kagome has spoken highly of you." Naraku stated charmingly, his garnet colored irises secretly assessing the monk. There was an air of arrogance around the long haired man as he stared down the monk.

"The feelings are mutual, Naraku-san. I was just returning Kagome-chan home after our assignment." Miroku commented with his hands placed inside his pants pocket coolly, a tight grin plastered on his face as he kept the false pleasantry act alive.

"It must have been a pretty long assignment. I wondered why." Naraku commented with a slightly snide tone, and Kagome brought her gaze up to look at him before tiptoeing to kiss his cheek in apology.

"You know I can't talk about my assignments, the same goes for Miroku. I'm so glad you surprised me by being here, do you think you can come out tonight to celebrate my birthday with my friends?" Kagome asked with hopeful blue eyes, and the sight of it made Miroku slightly uncomfortable. It confirmed his suspicions about Kagome being blinded by love.

The whole scene seemed so wrong to the monk. He always pictured Kagome with someone different than the man besides her. The guy was surely bad news just from the vibes he radiated.

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to, but I promise to make it up to you tomorrow night. I came over to give you your present." He told her with little remorse, and proceeded to hand her a small pink box with a white bow on top. With a sad smile on her lips, Kagome took the gift and opened it. Her eyes widen slightly at the expensive piece of jewelry that laid inside. It was a small spider shaped pendant with a diamond set as the spider's abdomen. Multiple rubies formed its eight eyes, giving the jewelry a beautiful contrast.

"It's beautiful," Kagome gasped in awe, and she instinctively wrapped her long hair to the side to allow Naraku to secure the necklace around her slender neck. As he clasped it on, he placed a light kiss on the side of her neck, causing goosebumps to form along Kagome's skin.

"I'm glad you like you it. I'm sorry I can't stay longer to celebrate with you, but work needs to be done." Naraku told her gently as he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I understand," Kagome muttered out with sad eyes, and she sighed dreamily when Naraku gently grabbed hold of her chin to bring her forward in a romantic kiss. She completely forgot about Miroku standing a few feet from them, but the monk was standing off to the side with his gaze avoiding the couple.

"I'll call you tomorrow with the plans." Naraku informed her before making his departure.

Kagome watched him leave, as her fingers gently felt along her new necklace.

"Well, that was interesting." Miroku commented with a slight frown. "Please, tell me you know that guy is bad news." He told her with a knowing look, and from Kagome's confused expression he knew she did not.

"What do you mean? Naraku is a good guy." Kagome protested with furrowed brows.

"You've never felt any warning bells going off in your head or better yet your gut?" Miroku questioned with a raised brow in wonderment. Naturally, Kagome seemed to be more spiritually adept than him.

Kagome paused at his question, and recalled the times she did feel them, but brushed them off as nothing serious.

"I know he gives off a different type of vibe, but it doesn't mean he's a bad guy. He's actually very sweet and thoughtful. He's been very good to me." Kagome explained with a small frown, obviously not liking how Miroku was questioning her sense of judgement.

"All I'm saying is to be careful around him." Miroku told her lastly, already knowing if he pushed the issue too much he will end up losing Kagome's trust and friendship. It was better if she found out on her own. Kagome was stubborn in that sense.

Kagome remained silent and simply nodded in agreement. "Let's head inside, I can introduce you to my friends and family." Kagome informed him with a wide smile before leading the way to her home.

"Ah, yes, I can finally meet the lovely Sango you mentioned about earlier." Miroku sighed dreamily, and in his mind he was already picturing what Kagome's friend could potentially look like.

Kagome grinned wickedly at his expression. "Oh, yes. Sango is quite lovely." She commented in a tone that made Miroku slightly nervous.

* * *

_Orange Kitsune_

_1:20 am_

Club music vibrated off dark colored walls and throughout the large scene made up of hundreds of party goers. Dim lights filled the room to match the party mood, high-lightening the dancing bodies on the dance floor in bright, bold colors. Tonight's club was packed, and one vibrant blonde male was having the time of his life from his ecstatic expression and redden cheeks. Tonight was his birthday celebration after all, and he was determined to have a good time with his best friends.

"ANOTHER ROUND OF SHOTS!" He proclaimed with raised arms and cheeky eyes, and the crowd roared their glee around him by doing the same.

Sasuke scoffed at the blonde's enthusiasm and generosity. He was certain the blonde's bank account was going to get a huge hit by the time they leave this place. He was pretty sure his best friend's father was going to ring his neck come morning when he saw the bank account statement.

The dark haired man kept to himself by a lone table in a corner not too far from Naruto and the others. This wasn't really his scene, and he wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this if it weren't for the dobe's birthday. The loner found the place too crowded and loud for his tastes, and it wasn't as if the women here were interesting. He's had plenty of bold women come up to him, but he turned down every single one of them.

They didn't catch his interest like _she_ had. He let out a small grin at the thought of Kagome-chan with her incredibly expressive blue eyes and outspoken personality. That woman was certainly different.

"Sasuke-kun," At the sound of his name he turned his head towards the owner of the voice. It was Haruno Sakura, and in her hands she held two bottles of cold beer. The pink haired woman knew he wasn't really into heavy liquor, and preferred beer. It was also decided earlier by Naruto that Sasuke would be the volunteered designated driver. The dobe was still annoying as ever.

"Here, I got your favorite." Sakura informed him with a gentle smile; her cheeks redden from her kind act in trying to get closer to the dark man's heart. She has been vying for his attention for almost a year now, and unfortunately she was making little to no progress with her endeavors. Sasuke seemed to change in the last three months, and it made it difficult for her to become closer to him. Sasuke was a lot more standoffish and serious than before, like he had some sort of burden over his shoulders that was too great to carry on his own.

The woman had no idea what caused the change, but she was worried about him and wished he would opened up to her. After all, he was one of her best friends, well, at least she hoped she was to him. Sakura's jaded irises wavered slightly with emotion as she recalled her brave confession to him a month ago. That could probably be a reason as to why he was acting the way he was towards her, too.

Sasuke muttered his thanks and took the offered drink from her, and she took her place on the other side of the table from him. She casually leaned her left arm over it as she sipped her beer, and stole worried glances at him from time to time. The red sequence dress she wore was a perfect contrast to her ivory color skin, and bright pastel pink hair. The Uchiha knew Sakura was a beauty, just like she was in her past life, and he knew she could have any one of these men if she truly wanted to. The only problem was that her heart was already set on him, and for that reason he felt guilty.

It was clear that she was both nervous and excited to be near him, and Sasuke knew why. Sakura had confessed her feelings to him a month ago, and it had felt like deja vu to Sasuke.

Sasuke hadn't appeared into their lives until a year ago when he accidentally bumped into them at the mall one day, and it felt as if he has always been with them. It was comforting for the Uchiha to know now that he was surrounded with familiar faces from his past.

Sasuke took a long swing from his drink, his dark obsidian orbs staring off into the crowd with unseeing eyes as he recalled his life in the past three months.

The Uchiha had fallen through the cracks of the spiritual world's system, so to say, and instead of being condemned to hell for his heinous sins, he had escaped with other souls like himself, and reincarnated illegally. He wouldn't have known any of this three months ago if it weren't for his older brother finding him. That meeting had been intense and interesting. Uchiha Itachi was just as intimidating in this current life as he was in his past life.

Sasuke had no idea who Itachi was until the older man had poked him in the center of his forehead. It was like his mind had exploded, and memories from his past life rushed out of him like a broken dam. The experience caused a painful split headache for a few days afterwards, and he had crumpled to the ground in pain right in front of his home while Itachi stared him down with his impassive dark orbs.

Apparently there had been a warrant for him circulating around with a high priced bounty for his soul. His brother finding him worked out in his favor, because he ended up turning himself over Hotaru-san a month after their reunion. Everything was hard to grasp in the beginning, but he took Itachi's advice and assurance that he could make up for his past life's sins if he surrendered peacefully.

The woman was able to work out a deal for him a month ago. There was a long list of things he had to do, but he was willing to man up and do things the proper way. If not than his life was on the line, but more importantly his soul.

Once Sasuke had gathered his bearings, Itachi explained to him that his memories had been sealed inside his soul when he had reincarnated illegally, instead of being wiped clean like Naruto and Sakura's had been. Since then, he has been having vivid dreams, memories of his former life. He was remembering more and more about his previous life every night, and he would ask Itachi questions about them when some of them were unclear or for confirmation. Sasuke didn't like the person he had been.

Sasuke didn't want to be condemned to hell for all eternity. He still wasn't over the entire situation just yet, but he was accepting everything in slow strides. The only bright side to this whole situation was his older brother, and Sasuke's eyes soften slightly at the thought of Itachi.

The older male made it his business to see Sasuke often and make sure he and his sibling had everything they needed. The dark haired man's life hadn't been an easy one. Sasuke had grown up in a broken home with his younger sister, and eventually he was raised by a single parent, their mother. Sasuke and his sister never had a male figure in their life that was stable and dependable, so having Itachi and knowing he was looking out for them was a comfort.

"MIROKU-KUN, SANGO-CHAN, DANCE TO THIS SONG, IT'S MY FAVVVVVVVV!"

Sasuke ceased his internal musing as he brought his dark orbs over to the incredibly loud woman screaming near him. Instantly, his eyes widen and the drink in his hand almost slipped and crashed on the floor. He was able to catch it in time, and hoped Sakura hadn't noticed his slip up. He glanced over to her and found her conversing with her best friend, Ino. He decided to slip away and meet with the woman he enjoyed to tease. He really wasn't expecting to see the priestess in a club like this, and most importantly tipsy.

Sasuke could already feel his smirk widening the closer he came to approaching her. He took his time admiring her attire. Kagome wore a little black dress with pink heels. The Uchiha has seen her twice before, once dressed professionally, once dressed as a priestess, and now dressed as a party girl. She looked beautiful in every single one of those outfits.

As he made his way between a bunch of girls, Kagome's eyes locked in on him and made him paused in his trek towards her. Sasuke noticed her eyes were different, but he couldn't tell in which way. He momentarily wondered if she recognized him in her current state, and his question was answered when her blue eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Sasuke-san!" She greeted with glee before making her way over to meet him halfway. Sasuke felt relief, but it didn't last long when he was unsuspectingly pulled into a hug by the petite woman. Sasuke could smell the liquor entangled with her scented perfume. He felt his body growing warm at her sudden embrace before he offered her a one arm hug in return.

The blue eyed woman pulled back and stared at him with stars in her eyes, and from up close he could see the blush on her cheeks from the alcohol she consumed earlier. He also noticed that her eyes were a shade or two lighter than he remembered from before. It made his brows furrowed in slight confusion before he figured it was the lightening of the place that altered her eye color.

"I never would have expected to find you in a place like this. Doesn't it go against your priestess ways?" Sasuke openly teased, and his dark orbs were lit with interest at her impending response. Her expression drop slightly before she glared at him. He noted that she was quite cute when she did that.

"Listen, I'm off duty and it's my birthday. Give me a break!" She told him with sass, and Sasuke's expression lit up with amusement and surprise. "What a coincidence, the dobe's birthday is today, too." Sasuke spoke out loud before bringing his gaze over to the intoxicated Naruto. The blonde was by the bar taking belly shots on women.

The Uchiha heard Kagome's giggles and brought his attention back on her. "What's a dobe?" She questioned with merriment, and Sasuke sighed. "Long story, I'll tell you another time." He told her, and Kagome's face fell slightly in disappointment. "When will that be? It's not like you ever asked for my number." She told him pointedly with her arms crossed, and Sasuke paused at the comment. Maybe she did have a point.

"I mean, it's not like you like me or anything anyway." Kagome continued on with furrowed brows, and then her eyes lit up again as she stared at Sasuke. "Do you like me?" She questioned boldly with one brow raised in curiosity, catching Sasuke completely off guard. His brows rose up his forehead and he felt his mouth agape slightly. Was she really asking him this and now of all places? It was probably the alcohol giving her this much courage, but it didn't stop the affect it had on his body. His heart was racing a little too fast to be normal, and his mouth was growing slightly dry.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke didn't know what to say, because he wasn't entirely sure of how he felt. He ran through his brain and decided to change the topic. He took hold of her hand, and with his other hand went into his pocket to grab his cell phone. All the while, Kagome stared with mild confusion as he placed his expensive looking phone into her hand. She stared at the phone and then at him. Sasuke gave her an expectant look, which drove Kagome further into confusion. She scratched the side of her head with a wide an uncertain smile, causing the cheekiness of her eyes to become more pronounced.

"You'reee giving meee your phooone as a preeeeesent?" She asked with a nervous chuckle and a confuse tilt of her head, and Sasuke's expression flatten almost comically at her now slurring speech. Clearly, he misjudged her level of intoxicity, she was borderline drunk than slightly tipsy. He had wanted her number, but clearly that wasn't going to happen right now, so Sasuke took back his phone and decided to watch over her.

"Want to dance, Clumsy?" He offered her as he held out his hand for her to either accept or reject his request. Kagome's expression lit up at the mention of dancing and she eagerly took his hand, "Sureeee, and my nameee is _Kagome_." She stressed out with a half hearted glare.

The moment their bare skin came into contact with one another, a current of electricity scattered all over their bodies. The strong impulse made both of their eyes widen in shock.

Stunned, Sasuke brought his questioning dark orbs over to Kagome, and found her wide eyed as well and slightly embarrassed. The shock hadn't been too painful, but it did make Sasuke jump a bit at the intensity.

"Sorry, it's a priestess thing." She told him sheepishly, and her embarrassment didn't last long when the music to her favorite song started to play. She excitedly tighten her hold over Sasuke's hand and dragged him towards the dance floor where Miroku and Sango were at. The couple greeted Sasuke with similar red and giddy faces as Kagome.

In the back of Sasuke's mind, he felt like someone was watching him. In the beginning he thought it had been Sakura until he found her taking shots and dancing not too far from him with Ino and Naruto.

At one point when Kagome was holding onto his arm while resting her head against his shoulder, Sasuke felt a dark presence near him in the form of a taller man with long wavy hair who sat silently and alone by a dark corner. The guy didn't look too happy and you wouldn't have spotted him if it weren't for his glowing red irises.

The guy felt dangerous, and Sasuke wrapped a protective arm over Kagome's shoulder, bringing her closer to him. He turned away from staring at the guy and regrouped with his and Kagome's friends.

Once Sasuke secured Kagome into the car with her designated driver, a pretty woman named Rin, he watched the car drive away. He sighed soon after knowing he had to drive the dobe and everyone else home, too. It would take him at least two hours before he drove himself home to relieve his older brother of baby sitting duties.

As Sasuke pulled out from his parking spot to drop off Sakura and Ino home first, he caught a dark figure in the rear-view mirror staring at him. It was the same guy from earlier in the club.

It unnerved Sasuke, and he pressed the gas petal a little harder to speed away. He wasn't sure if that guy was one of those Spiritual Workers who were after him still. Hotaru-san said she would get the bounty for his soul taken off, but apparently she didn't. His grip over the steering wheel tighten until his knuckles turned white.

Sasuke didn't know if he should regret handing himself over to that woman.

Maybe Itachi would know what's going on.

* * *

**A/N: So, here's the new chapter after a very long wait! I tried to write the last segment in Sasuke's POV. In the next chapter we will switch back to Kagome. I hope you guys like a little of Sasuke's background story so far. If you guys are confused about this world that I am constructing, please feel free to message me or leave a review. **

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	9. Chapter 8: Demonic Spirit

As Love Falls

Chapter Eight

Demonic Spirit

* * *

"GOOD MORNING!"

A series of groans erupted at the loud, cheery voice of Kagome's younger brother. Souta aggravated the trio of women further when he threw open Kagome's curtains, letting in the bright sunshine. The three women scrunched their faces up in irritation before burying themselves underneath the blankets. Sango and Rin hissed at the sun light.

"Kagome, take him out!" Sango gritted out grumpily, as she proceeded to push the priestess out of the bed as a tribute to their current mission. Kagome whined loudly in protest as she was pushed off her own bed by her best friend. She landed on her baby pink carpet flooring, and threw Souta a deadly glare that promised pain.

"Souta, I'm going to kill you! Get out of my room now!" Kagome demanded with irritation as she tried to adjust to the sudden brightness flooding her room. The woman was a few inches away from closing the curtain when her father appeared at the entrance of her door. His eyes were as bright as his grin.

"Hey girls! I've made a delicious and healthy breakfast for you all! Come get it while it's still hot." He announced with a sparkling grin. He knew Kagome's friends wouldn't pass up one of his home cooked meals. It wasn't everyday that they had the chance to eat his meals.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Keito-san!" Sango shouted in sudden excitement as she threw the blankets off her and Rin to run to the bathroom first. Rin wasn't too far behind, opting to go to the downstairs restroom to freshen up before appearing at the breakfast table.

Keito laughed and his eyes were pleased at the reaction. He grinned at his hungover daughter, and shrugged his shoulders at her deadpanned look.

"What can I say? You're friends love my cooking." He told her before heading back downstairs.

Kagome yawned and scratched the side of her head. She definitely had a headache from all those drinks she had, but it was so worth it. Last night was so much fun! She proceeded to pick up her room, it seemed as if everyone just threw their clothes last night everywhere on the floor before getting into their pajamas.

Kagome picked up her black dress and as she did, a small piece of crumpled up paper fell onto the floor. Curious, she bent down to pick up and read its content.

A blush spread across her face when she saw that it was a phone number with a familiar name underneath it: _Sasuke_.

Kagome cupped her right cheek and tried to remember that specific detail of when she saw Sasuke last night. It took her a moment, but she remembered the event clearly. She had met him at the club, he said it was his friend's birthday, something about a dobe. Kagome gasped when she realized she had been the one to ask for his number. "Oh gosh!" Kagome groaned in dismay and her cheeks burned from embarrassment.

The Spiritual Worker couldn't help the small butterflies from flying around her chest. She smiled sweetly at the phone number. She didn't know when he slipped her his number, but she felt strangely happy about it. Kagome grabbed her phone and entered his number into her contacts. She debated on whether or not she should text him now or later, as a friend, of course!

Speaking of which, she forgot to text Naraku last night. She went through her messages from him and felt a sense of panic wash over her when she noticed several missed calls and texts from him. The most recent texts from him relayed his upset over not hearing from her. She should call him right now and let him know she was okay.

Anxiously she dialed his number and waited for his answer.

"You had a great time last night, I see." Kagome stiffen at his even and cold tone. It was also sharp and condescending, and she didn't like it.

"I'm sorry! I had a few too many drinks, but I made it home safely with my friends." She offered with some hope of appeasing him. "It's alright." He replied softly. "Next time, let me know when you're home. I was worried." He told her with some frustration, and Kagome felt herself feeling guilty about stressing him.

"I'm sorry, I won't let it happen again." She promised him, and she couldn't help but to feel like a scolded child. It didn't sit well with her.

"I have to go, I'm about to go to a meeting, but I will call you later." Kagome nodded, feeling relieved that she didn't have to stay on the line for too long. She was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Okay, have a great day!" She told him before hanging up. A solemn feeling overcame her, and Miroku's warning from last night about red flags appeared. She would get them from time to time, but she ignored it. "It's nothing, I'm thinking about it too much." Kagome told herself before touching the necklace he bought her. She felt her heart warm slightly. It was a very beautiful necklace.

"KAGOME! BREAKFAST!" Kagome's head snapped at the sound of Sango's voice calling from down the stairs.

"COMING!" She shouted in return before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

_"Do you sense anything, Kagome-chan?" _

Kagome scanned the empty hallways of the city's museum. It was pretty large and impressive, and it was decided that Miroku and she would split up to cover as much ground as possible.

Kagome frowned slightly when she sensed nothing out of the ordinary. She brought up her sleek communicator watch and relayed her findings to her partner, "Nope, nothing. Are you sure this place is haunted with spirits?" Kagome questioned skeptically. If she were being honest it felt like a waste of time wondering these halls. She could be sleeping right now.

"Just seems like a boring museum to me." The Spiritual Worker mused as she glanced over the ancient artifacts and texts in the displays.

_"Don't let your guard down. If we don't find anything within the next hour we'll regroup and perform a spiritual sweep together." _Miroku stated with a tired sigh. Kagome smirked. "Hungover are we?" She teased lightly, knowing full well she would have been the same if she hadn't taken some extra strength Tylenol with a bowl of Pho for lunch. It was the best hungover treatment she's ever tried.

_"Trust me, I've had experienced worst hangovers than this." _Miroku chuckled before bringing up an important memory from last night, "_Sango is definitely a good kisser." _At the startling information, Kagome chocked and glowed red in the face as she screamed into the communicator, "WHAT?"

_"We actually have a date this weekend, I'm surprise she hadn't told you yet." _He said smugly, and Kagome growled out in irritation. "That little...she didn't mention anything! She said you were a class A pervert." Kagome muttered out sourly at the lack of a very important detail from her own best friend. She was rather protective over her friends, but if Sango said yes to this date then it meant she saw something special in Miroku.

"You better treat her right, Miroku-kun or else you'll answer to me!" Kagome threatened with furrowed brows.

_"Of course," _Came Miroku's unconcerned tone.

Kagome humphed before feeling her body stiffen in alarm. She brought her azure irises up ahead and saw a dark figure standing in the archway of the next exhibit. Her skin tighten with goose-pimples, causing the small fine hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. The horrifying feeling of fear and danger washed over her body. The figure's aura was incredibly evil and dark. It had so much killing intent that it made her feel nauseous and paralyzed.

"Miroku-kun, there's an evil aura on the second floor where I am now." Kagome whispered out against her communicator. Sweat began to form around her forehead as she waited for Miroku's voice to respond. When she didn't hear his voice right away, she spoke through it again with urgency, "Miroku-kun, second floor!"

Static erupted from the watch, and it was at that moment that Kagome could hear Miroku fighting on his end. It looked as if she was going to face this person on her own, much to her displeasure. She's never felt this scared in her entire life!

"Maybe if I run away and find Miroku-kun, it won't follow me. Miroku-kun would know what to do." Kagome thought out loud as she slowly backed away from the evil spirit. Many thoughts ran through her mind. How could she have missed such a strong and evil aura? She was exploring the museum for over two hours and she did not feel or see anything out of the ordinary.

As she edged closer to the exit, she froze immediately when the figure began to move towards her direction. Sweat began to slide down the sides of her face. Her azure irises were wide in fear, as she contemplated just running her ass off. The moment it passed through the archway, Kagome let out a scream at the look of its face, and made a run for it.

The sound of her two inch heels from her boots filled the empty halls along with her pants. She wasn't in the best of shapes and the burning from her lungs and legs told her as much. She needed to start running and working out more, so when things like this happened at work she wouldn't be dying.

Kagome turned around a corner and bounded down the staircase. The last known location of Miroku's whereabouts was on the first floor near the east wing. It was her best bet of finding him and getting the hell out of there. She was certain this was out of their league.

"MIROKU!" Kagome called out for as she continued to search for him.

As she entered a long corridor she could hear the sounds of fighting. She felt relief and pushed herself to run faster. She pushed through a swinging door set and came upon the scene of Miroku fighting against giant wasps. The monk was holding his right arm in pain as he dodged the wasps' huge stingers.

Kagome prepared herself to engage in battle, and she didn't hesitate to form a protective barrier around herself and her wounded partner. The erected shield of pink energy surrounded the two Spiritual Workers, giving Kagome time to exam Miroku's injury. "Where are you hurt?" Kagome asked him with worry. The sounds of the large wasps trying to penetrate the energy shield wasn't lost to her ears.

"Poison." Miroku gritted out painfully. "They came out of nowhere, I didn't even sense them coming until the last second." He explained with frustration and pain. "The same thing happened to me upstairs. This evil and dark aura appeared out of nowhere a few meters from me." Kagome told him with nervous eyes. "Miroku-kun, we should get out of here." Kagome pleaded out of fear. It wasn't like her to run away so quickly, but she didn't have a good feeling about this.

"We can't, we have to finish the job." Miroku informed her firmly and dread swallowed her up. He took the momentary safe haven Kagome created with her barrier to inject himself with an antidote to the poison. It wasn't a permanent cure, but it would give him enough time to take care of these insects and finish the job.

Kagome frowned at his resilience, she figured he would stay and finish the mission. She just really had a bad feeling about that shadowy figure.

"Alright, are you ready to fight?" Miroku asked her with stern irises, and Kagome nodded with unsure resolve. "We'll take out those insects and find the person or spirit behind this haunting." Kagome nodded once more and she slowly dissipated her barrier. The moment the barrier disappeared the wasps retreated, leaving the two Spiritual Workers confused and on edge.

A dark chuckle filled the space around them, causing them to be on edge and prepared for anything.

"Whose there? Show yourself!" Miroku demanded with a scowl. He didn't like this game the spirit was playing. It was too intelligent and strategic to be a low level spirit. Miroku had a dark feeling they were dealing with a Demonic Spirit. Of course, he wouldn't tell Kagome that. She would literally runaway.

"_This won't be the last you see of me_." The voice informed them like a whisper in the wind.

The dark aura disappeared and Kagome continued to visibly shake in fear. "Miroku, what the hell was that?" She questioned sharply. She wasn't particularly happy about this. He turned to look at her with serious frown. "That my dear Kagome-chan, was a Demonic Spirit." He revealed to her gravely.

Kagome's face fell, and she grabbed at her pounding heart, "A Demon?" She squeaked out fearfully, as she recalled the description from within the Spiritual Worker's Manual. It wasn't as scary reading about them in the manual as it was being around them in real life. The dark energy they possessed was nauseating.

"What do we do now?" Kagome questioned in bewilderment. "Is there another team who comes in to solve this case?" She hoped with bright eyes. Miroku shook his head, "Unfortunately, no. We are the first liners." Kagome's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"But," Kagome's eyes lit up with hope. "This does entail reinforcement." Miroku stated with a pondering look. "Hotaru-sama might need to assist us for this case." The monk added.

Kagome's eyes widen in wonder. She's never seen Hotaru-sama in action before, and she had to admit she was looking forward to seeing the woman in full action.

* * *

"A demonic spirit, you say. Are you certain? We haven't had one of those in a while. Ever since..." The conversation between Miroku and Hotaru-sama was interesting. There was some mysterious tension between them when they spoke about the demon they encountered last night at the museum. Kagome allowed her partner and boss to do all the talking. It was clear that she was naive to the situation. She would leave it to the experts.

"I know." Miroku muttered out solemnly.

Kagome observed the sadden expression lingering in his amethyst colored irises. The young woman wondered why he looked so sad. She could feel this throbbing pain inside her chest and she willed the tears to stop. She was still getting used to her new abilities and was in the process of controlling them.

Hotaru-sama's pretty face was firm as she contemplated her next move. She really didn't have time to go out in the field with her upcoming court date for her client so soon. The Spiritual Manager also wanted more information before she went in. It wasn't everyday she willingly went into the field if it wasn't an emergency.

"I want you two to get more information on this demon for me. I'm going to be honest, I really don't have the time to go in the field looking for a demon we don't know much about. If you can get more information we can decide on an appropriate plan of action." She explained evenly. Miroku frowned slightly at the news, but knew it was logical. Hotaru-sama had a lot on her plate, and couldn't afford to be out unless it was an emergency. She was focused on getting elected as a member on the Council. The Primary Election were going to start soon.

"Understood." Miroku stated with a nod.

"Good. I'll have some of our people here gather intel as well." Glancing at her watch Hotaru-sama's eyes widen in surprise. "I'm running late, you two are dismissed!" She waved swiftly before gathering her files and dashing out her office.

Kagome giggled with bright eyes. "She sure is busy." She stated openly while standing up from her seat and stretching her back. "Yeah, she used to be very active in the field until last year. She's decided to run for election this coming term for a seat at the Council in the Spiritual Courts." Miroku explained as they left the building.

Kagome listened as she recalled some information from the manual. "It's a big deal, am I right?" Kagome asked with a raised brow. "Yeah, to become a member of the Council is to have the most second powerful seat in Spiritual Society." Kagome's expression turned into awe and her lips formed a small o. "If Hotaru-sama gets elected who will run Shikon and Co?" Miroku shrugged his shoulders in uncertainty.

"I'm not sure, but I have a hunch she will have one of us fulfill the position." He stated nonchalantly. Kagome on the other hand gasped. She couldn't imagine herself replacing Hotaru-sama. She was still getting used to being a Spiritual Worker.

A text message vibrated from her cellphone and Kagome glanced at the screen. Her heart dropped for a moment and she stared at the name in delight. Miroku raised a curious brow as he glanced over her shoulder. He was too nosey for his own good sometimes. "I can't believe he text me first." Kagome whispered out with blushing cheeks. "Who?" Miroku questioned. "Sasuke." Kagome answered.

"I thought your boyfriend's name was Naraku." He chimed in with some interest. It seemed his partner was a bit of a player. Kagome scoffed in mock offense. "To be fair, Sasuke is somewhat of a friend." Kagome stated matter of factly. She quickly opened up the text message and read its context. She wasn't disappointed at what she read because the way he text matched his personality.

_'Lunch tomorrow at 1.' _

Kagome found herself smiling a little too hard. It wasn't as if Sasuke was asking her out on a date. They were friends, and her mother did say she should try and make friends with him. So, she convinced herself to respond with a yes.

"First you had a thing for the spirit Bankotsu, then your creepy boyfriend, and now the mysterious silent guy from the club. My, Kagome-chan, you sure have an interesting love life." Miroku counted off with his recovering right hand, and he immediately felt a solid punch to his left arm. He whimpered as he rubbed his throbbing arm. He didn't know that Kagome had a solid left hook.

"I do not have a thing for the dead!" Kagome shouted righteously. "Besides, Sasuke and I are just friends. There's nothing wrong with going out with a friend that is a guy for lunch." She fired out swiftly.

"Alright, alright!" Miroku surrender shamelessly.

Unbeknown to the two Spiritual Workers as they walked home together, a pair of gleaming eyes were watching them closely from the tree top.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy! **

**Read and Review **

**Lady Manami **


End file.
